Home Life
by permanentsmile
Summary: Sequel to "Demons." Severus and Lucy's story continues after Hogwarts, where they have a family of their own, and Lucy's classmates are their neighbors. They go through the trials and errors as parents, experience the drama of their past, and still have to put up with Lucy's mad father, Ember. AU, fluffy
1. Introduction

My eyes flashed open, met with the sunlight warming my skin from the comfort of my rather full bed. I looked up at the clock on our cream-colored wall and saw Severus making his morning tea before going to work at the shop, only to have my attention taken away from my loving husband by our youngest son.

"Mummy!" he exclaimed, his eyes that mirrored mine shining through his wavy, black hair. "Mummy, Grandad is coming today!" Prince bounced up and down on the bed, looking so excited to be awake and experience the world.

I smiled at the pale boy, who was already showing signs of his magical talent. He loved to follow Severus around the house, and come to the shop to watch his daddy brew potions.

"I know, baby. He won't be here for a few more hours. You should get dressed." He leaped into my arms and gave me a hug, then rushed out of the room to probably follow Severus around.

I tossed the blankets off of me, only to jump a little when I saw Gerard laying in Severus' spot. My beautiful Gerard, snuggled against Sev's pillow, his black hair wild and shaggy. Six years old - so hard to believe he grew so fast. He didn't stir when I tossed the blankets aside, and continued to sleep.

I laid back down and cuddled him, getting a wiff of his sweet-smelling hair. Gerard was closest to me, though over time I was sure it'd change. He and Prince, though they got along and played together often with the children of our friends in our little cobble-stoned street, he was the most shy out of the group. He enjoyed art, music, and reading. He even wrote a story about a banshee at the tender age of four, which I found quite impressive.

Prince was definitely more into potions, whatever Severus was doing, and did have a great interest in books. He was definitely Severus through and through, though I desperately hoped he wouldn't have to go through the agony Severus once endured.

"Mum?" came Gerard's voice as he stirred in my arms, his hair this way and that, looking wilder by the moment.

"Good morning, love." I smiled at him and brushed his hair to the side. "How long have you been here?"

"Since Dad got up. When is Grandad coming?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still appearing to be drowsy.

"He'll be here in several hours. You should get ready - I believe he's taking us in the Muggle world today."

"But Mum, I need a new canvas," he whined. "Dad is helping me enchant my paintings, and I want to start working on my forest."

"We'll make sure you get a new canvas today." I kissed him on the forehead. "You know your grandad - he'd cut off his own fingers and eat them for you boys."

"Ew," he said with a laugh.

"Now go clean your teeth and get dressed." I ruffled his hair, and watched him hop out of bed, off to do his morning routine.

"I see you're having quite the morning already," came the silky voice of my husband.

I smiled at him as he sat next to me on the bed, sipping his tea.

"My Severus," I said quietly before giving him a kiss on the lips, tasting the sweet, milky tea he was drinking. "Dad is coming over today to take me and the boys to London. He said he wants to 'spoil his grandchildren.'"

He rolled his eyes before letting out a small chuckle. Fatherhood definitely changed Severus.

"I suppose there will be Fwoopers involved."

"He has a new one, y'know," I said as I rested my head and right hand on his chest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." he grumbled.

"She's bright green and named Mally. He sent me a photograph and she's quite interesting. He's hoping Jax and Mally will mate."

"Typical of Ember... How the sod became an Officer..." he muttered.

"Oh, never mind about that." I leaned up and kissed his sweet lips again. "How are you doing, love?"

"Rather tired, but I have been doing some thinking lately."

"What's on your mind?"

"Mum! Dad! James asked if I could go over to his house. Can I? Please?" Gerard asked as he ran into our room, half-dressed with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Only for an hour. You don't want to keep your grandad waiting."

Gerard nodded and hurried back out of the room, a blue flannel appearing on him as he ran.

"His magic is growing stronger," I commented, smiling at our oldest.

Severus smiled, looking pleased at the life he helped create.

"That's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, Lucy, my love -"

The clock rang, indicating that Severus was needed at the shop.

"Barmy clock," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes at it.

A flashback of him waving his wand in his personal quarters back in Hogwarts to destroy a chiming clock entered my mind, causing me to smile.

"Off to work with you, sweetheart. We can talk later, alright?" I kissed his lips again, savoring the moment.

"Of course," he said quietly, giving me a semi-rough kiss in return before he drank the rest of his tea. "I should be home by five. I'll help prepare dinner."

"And then we'll have this talk of yours." I got up and gave him a tight hug before waving at him as he Apparated out of the room.

I dressed and took care of my hygiene right away, and waited in the den for my dad to show up. Prince, who was only four, was reading a book Bane and Hermione gave him about a guide on werewolves. My boys were definitely advanced.

"Mummy, if Uncle Remus is a werewolf, why do we keep his company?" Prince's tone was curious as he studied the book.

"Because Uncle Remus is a special part of the family, along with Auntie Tonks and cousin Teddy. We're all a big family, Sweetheart." I smiled at him as I watched him kick his feet on the light wood floor.

"Mummy, I know what Daddy wants to tell you." I saw a cheeky grin on his pale face.

 _Too much like his father..._

"Oh, really? What's that, Mister?" I sat back in my white chair, taking a second to enjoy how cushy and soft it was.

"I can't tell. It is a secret."

 _Just like his father._

"Alright, darling, you can stop teasing your poor old mum."

 _"Old"? I'm only 26._

I heard a loud _crack_ outside, followed by the sound of children running towards our cottage, hooting and hollering.

"I'm going to be the best at that when I'm old enough!" I could hear young James Potter say out in our garden.

"Excuse me, but _I_ will be better, thank you." That was little Rose Geller for you.

"Are we leaving, Grandad?" Gerard asked, seeming to be closest to the window.

"Come on, love. Time to go."

Prince groaned and shut his book, then followed me out to meet with his grandad. The Potters and Geller kids were surrounding my father, who was wearing a bright green Doc Martins, some mauve corduroy trousers, yellow suspenders, a white and blue bow tie, and a salmon shirt. He truly was a sight for sore eyes.

"We have to go now," Prince said to the children surrounding the area.

James looked annoyed, while his younger brother [Albus] followed him back to their garden. Rose grabbed hold of Dante's hand and dragged him to the Potter residence to play. Gerard looked up at me and took hold of my hand.

"There's my gorgeous girl!" Dad pulled me into a tight bear hug, smelling like candy and some kind of fruit I couldn't distinguish.

"Hi, Dad. How's Mum?"

"Business as usual. Looks like I'll be retiring from being an Officer soon - I have to come visit my grandboys every chance I get!"

I could almost _hear_ Prince groan at the thought.

"That's great, Dad," I said as I watched him pull Gerard and Prince into bear hugs, seeing their little faces turn purple.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dad grabbed the three of us and held us on to him, spun quickly, and we were in Muggle London.


	2. No Place Like London

"Ahhh, I love a good visit to Muggle London, don't you?" Dad asked in a giddy tone as we skipped down the sidewalk by Playhouse Theatre, getting a view of the mucky-watered pier not far off.

"Oy, he's going to start quoting that Muggle movie again, isn't he?" Gerard groaned as he held on to my hand.

"What is that smell?" Prince asked as he pinched his turned-up nose.

Dad suddenly picked Prince up and swayed him around as he held him by his underarms.

"You are young, life has been kind to you... you will learn..." Dad sang as he spun around and placed Prince back on the ground. A couple Muggles passed us, giving Dad odd looks.

"He doesn't sing as well as Johnny Depp," I heard one lady comment.

"Dad, why don't we take the boys to King's Cross Station? It's where they'll go in only a short time," I said as I cupped Gerard's cheek to give him a kiss.

"Marvelous idea, Gorgeous!" He spun around in his bright green Doc Martins, and pulled us to the other side of the city.

* * *

Of course, we just _had_ to stop at Liverpool Street Station.

"You boys don't know this, but there was a Muggle band called _The Beatles_ , and they recorded Muggle music here!"

"Did they have singing toads?" Prince asked as he folded his arms over his chest, observing the studio.

"No. They had guitars, a bass, drums... and Paul McCartney!" Dad skipped along a little farther, and we came across a grand area with many green trees surrounding a white building.

"Dad, what's that place?" I asked as I pointed at the arena-looking place.

"Finsbury Circus! Been twice. Maybe I'll take my little grandchildren one day!" He grinned down at them, looking even more proud of their existence than Jax's and Mally's.

 _Of course_ on the way, we _had_ to do the famous _Beatles_ walk across the street, which many people were in line for. Prince rolled his eyes at such nonsense (so much like his father), while Gerard sat on my shoulders and seemed thrilled to take in the architecture.

"Wow, London sure is neat," he remarked near my ear so I could hear him.

Dad decided to break into song as we took our turn to make our way across the street.

"There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it... and it's morals aren't worth what a pig would spit!" Dad actually _spat_ after singing that, and continued, "And it goes by the name of London..."

"Arg. Make him stop!" Prince whined.

* * *

We made our way to _Benjamin Pollocks Toyshop_ so the boys could look at Muggle toys, and even pick out one if they'd like. Dad brought me there as a young child, so it felt nice to visit a place I hadn't seen in many years. Prince ended up with a blue marionette (to probably torture), and Gerard picked out a book of Muggle fairy tales.

After our trip to the toy shop, we went to _Bob and Blossom_ , which was a children's clothing shop. Prince, who enjoyed wearing the same clothes over and over (just like his father, that one), detested the idea of having to get clothes. The shop was very cute, with nice, brightly colored clothes in many patterns and designs.

Gerard picked out a gray and white jumper with a dark gray skull and cross bones, along with some faded, dark blue jeans. Prince picked out the same colored shirt as Gerard, though his had a yellow number four on it (which he would later beg Severus to transfigure into black). He picked out some nice (and pricey) black jeans, and away we were from our day of shopping.

As we approached the Regency Cafe, and before entering, my father finished his song...

"At the top of the hole sit the privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed! I, too, have sailed the world and seen its wonders... For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no... place... like... London!" he belted in front of the door.

I hid my face in embarrassment, catching Muggles staring at my oddly-clad father singing a song to one of their films, in front of the Cafe, in broad daylight.

"C'mon, Dad, let's just go and have lunch," I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder and guided everyone inside.

* * *

After our lunch, we were back in Diagon Alley where we felt at home. The boys immediately ran for _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_. Gerard and James tended to prank the boys in the neighborhood - they were innocent pranks! I made sure I taught Gerard to never bully or humiliate someone (on purpose). Prince pulled a couple rather nasty pranks on Dante in the past, but they were still friends.

"Did you hear that Ginny Potter is expecting?" I asked Dad as we watched my sons pick up various gags.

"I did. So is your old schoolmate, Sam. She and that wretched Harley girl married three years ago."

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of those two married, as they once bickered and semi-abused each other after school. The thought of them having a child scared me.

"How far along is she?" I asked as Gerard admired a trick telescope.

"Six months. They're having a girl. She's Sam's, and they had a surrogate - poor barmy bastard. Heard he was in your Year at school," Dad spoke quietly.

"House and name?"

"Slytherin, name was Flannigan. That's all I remember."

Rory Flannigan... one of the biggest toads and womanizers in my Year. That child was definitely going to be a doozy.

"Hear of a name?" My father seemed to have all the answers inside and outside of Hogwarts.

"They plan to call her Emera. Bit of an odd name, innit?" my father, whose name was Ember, thought it odd. What a peculiar world.

"It's nothing for our kind to give our children odd names. Say... have you heard anything of Robbie, aside from him marrying Apollonia Nittle."

 _I like to keep in the gossip ring from time to time..._

"Of course, my daughter." My dad gave me his wicked smile. "They have two daughters - Damara and Jania. Both born in the same year, odd enough..."

I rolled my eyes. "Glad I didn't end up with that sod."

Prince jumped out from behind an aisle and scared Gerard, who nearly dropped a fake wand out of fright.

* * *

We arrived home in time for the boys to go play with the neighbor kids, and me to start fixing dinner. Dad declined staying, saying he needed to help Jax and Mally fall madly in love so he could have more Fwoopers. I bid him goodbye, and watched him _crack_ out of the room. I fixed a nice meal of lamb, roasted potatoes, asparagus, and made banana pudding. While dinner was cooking, Severus showed up fifteen minutes later than usual from work.

"Hello, love," I greeted as I kissed him on the cheek.

"My apologies for running late, Lucy. There was an overstock of products I needed to finish so I wouldn't be bothered with the task tomorrow." He kissed my lips and smiled, then sniffed the air.

"Is that banana pudding?"

"It is, sweetheart. How was everything at the store?" I took his cloak off and hung it on the stand, then gave him a hug.

"Busy. There's a new Potions book out, and everyone is demanding the ingredients. Nobody else in the area are selling them but us. We will make quite a profit." He smiled, showing his crooked teeth.

"Fantastic! Good on you, Sev. I knew my brilliant Potions Master could do wonders in the shop." I leaned up and kissed him, to which he responded by putting me against the wall and deepening our kiss.

"Sev, the boys. They'll be back soon," I said between kisses. "It's almost dinner time."

He groaned and pushed himself away from me.

"Alright, alright. But after the children are in bed, I would like to talk to you." He appeared nervous, which made _me_ nervous.

 _Does he want a divorce? Is there another woman? Are we about to go bankrupt?_

"Right, of course, love. Would you like some tea?" I hurried over to the stove and retrieved the kettle.

"Tea sounds wonderful. Perhaps a little Chamomile tea, please."

"As you wish, my love." I smiled back at him, noticing him reclined slightly at the dinner table.

"Do you need help with fixing anything? Or am I too late to help with dinner?" I heard the chair creek.

"Everything is just setting right now, love." I put the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. I added in a little lavender to the tea leaves.

"Another twenty minutes, and we'll be able to eat."

"Good. I'm unusually hungry tonight." He took notice to Dmitri, who'd been hanging out in the kitchen with me since we came home, and pet his smooth, feathery chest. "Blasted bird," I heard him mutter.

"He loves you and you know it," I said as I retrieved a teacup and saucer from the cupboard.

Severus caught my eye, and we exchanged a loving smile that seemed to last for hours.


	3. The Talk

_A/N: Warning: Smut!_

* * *

After dinner, we laid on the sofa while Gerard and Prince played with their toy wands, saying gibberish words and pretended to duel. At the time, Severus was just starting to teach them dueling techniques, despite the boys being far too young to use magic (though because of their ages, it was acceptable if a glass shattered here or there when one was angry, or if they could feed themselves without having to lift their hands). Prince kept pretending to try to curse Gerard (typical), while Gerard decided to come up with his own ideas to counter them.

Severus held me from behind on the sofa and watched our boys play. I heard him chuckle at some of their silly behavior, and imagined all the hopes he had for when they finally went to school to improve their abilities. I zoned out as I watched them, only to be brought back to reality when I felt a large, heavy book appear on my bicep. I glanced behind me and saw the old potions book I gave Severus so many years ago while he recovered in the hospital.

 _I didn't know he still had it._

"After all this time?" I asked as I nodded toward the book.

He merely smiled down at me and said in a gentle voice, "Always."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the boys were sent to bed, and we followed suit after having a cup of tea and a couple of chocolate biscuits. We settled into our luxurious bed, which made me want to drift off into slumber immediately, but more important things were to be discussed - Severus had something on his mind, and we needed to talk.

"What's been on your mind, love?" I asked as I locked our bedroom door so neither child sleepwalk into the room (they were very polite about knocking before entering the room).

"I've noticed Ginny Potter is with child," he commented, stretching his legs as he laid on his side to face me in his silky, black pajamas.

"Three months along! She and Harry are excited." I smiled at my husband, whose onyx eyes stared deeply into my orbs.

"Being a father is something I never dreamed would happen," he said as he took hold of my hand and held it against his, comparing the size differences. "I never thought I would live to fall in love again, to marry... All of this is but a dream come true. Excluding Ember being my father-in-law..."

I laughed quietly at his last remark.

"Things are only impossible if you believe they are," I remarked, remembering a Muggle fairy tale I once read as a child. "What's been on your mind?"

I brushed his hair back and let my fingers linger along his jaw. He tipped his head in towards me and kissed my hand.

"I don't know how you feel about this, but... Lucy, I would very much like to have another child with you."

 _A third baby?_

I blinked a few times, feeling a little surprised by his thoughts. I had to admit - it _did_ cross my mind from time to time, especially as Prince was nearly five, and it felt like our sons were growing too fast.

"Oh, Sev," I sighed as I rested my forehead against his. "It's come across my mind, too. We're financially stable enough for another, though we would need to add on an extra room to the cottage."

"I could give up my personal library and potions lab for the baby," he said quickly.

"No, no, love. That's where you go to have your alone time. I don't want you sacrificing that. You need your own space." I kissed his nose. "Things are going to really take off at the shop. You know I've been considering working on a book with Hermione, and if gets picked up and does well in sales, we'll be more than fine with building an addition."

"But who would do the building? There are not many wizarding construction companies." He furrowed his brow.

"Remus and my father. They like doing that stuff. Besides, I have them wrapped around my little finger." I waved my pinky finger at him, smirking, and he chuckled.

"Little minx. Well... what do you, my love? Should we do this?"

"Considering another child has been on our minds for a while, I vote yes. And you?"

"Yes. Absolutely, yes," he said as he rolled on top of me and started to kiss my neck.

"Are we getting started immediately?" I asked with a giggle, running my fingers through his hair.

"The sooner, the better," he said as he went after my neck like he'd been depraved of romantic touch for years.

I ran my hands up his night shirt, feeling the smoothness of his pale skin. I could already feel his hard cock brushing against the thigh of my pale green nightgown, making me sigh with pleasure. He ran the tip of his tongue down to my breasts, and pulled the straps of my gown off my shoulders, lowering the gown down so my breasts were revealed to him.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly before he sucked and massaged my breasts, beginning to rotate his hips against mine, making me ache for his cock.

"Severus," I moaned quietly, reaching between us to unbutton his night shirt and toss it to the side.

I ran my hands along his toned body, admiring every muscle and flaw he had. My fingers ran along the thin scar on his neck, trying to block the memory of its origin from my mind. His lips were on mine shortly after, and I felt a breeze in my nightgown as my knickers disappeared thanks to his magic. He yanked my gown off, and his trousers were gone.

He thrust himself inside of me, his facial expression one of pleasure and pure beauty. His crooked bottom teeth were visible as his mouth was agap, his eyes half open. Another thrust and he let out a deep moan.

"I love you so much," he said as he started to pant, working out a rhythm that was comfortable (and pleasurable) for the both of us.

"I love you more," I responded as I raised my chest in response to a particularly nice spot he hit.

He groaned and sucked on one of my nipples, picking his pace up while he kept himself balanced to one hand. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed at him, indicating that I wanted to be on top. He obliged by rolling onto his back, his cock staying in me, and watched my breasts as I rode him.

"Oh, Gods, Lucy..." he moaned as his head rolled to the side, his breathing becoming faster as I rubbed my clit against his pelvis.

I was wet and slick enough to move with ease on him. I felt the warmth of his pre-cum dribble inside me, making me keep up the movement as it felt good for both of us. He slid his hand under my clit and gently worked with it, making me damn near cum right there.

"Severus! Oh, Gods, Severus!" I whispered, in the back of my mind hoping desperately that the children were asleep.

"I'm so close. You're so beautiful to watch when you ride my cock," he said as he pushed his hand against my clit with more force.

I felt my inner walls tighten, and gasped as my orgasm hit. His beautiful eyes widened as his cock pulsed before releasing his seed inside me. We rode out our orgasms, and slowly came to a halt with our movement. He removed his hand and slid both hands up and down my back, giving me a small massage as I laid down on his chest.

"That was a long-awaited ordeal," I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Three days is long?"

"For some," I responded before kissing him, which he deepened immediately.

"Tired, love?" he asked as he brushed my dark hair back.

I nodded in response and kissed his lips. We laid there for a little while, kissing, giving each other little massages, and occasionally touching each others' naughty bits without going for another round.

Eventually he fell asleep while holding me, his cock still near my cunt. I watched him as he slept, and rubbed his stubble-covered cheek as he slept peacefully. After a short amount of time, I felt him getting an erection beneath me, which turned me on, but did not go further since he wasn't awake.

I carefully got off of him and slipped my nightgown back on and curled against his side, drifting off to the thought of our family growing, and the idea of the book Hermione and I were planning.

* * *

The following morning, Severus awoke in the nude, shivering a little due to the early autumn air. He wrapped himself in the blankets and huddled up to me. I snickered and tossed his pajamas at him.

"Kids will be up soon. You best get dressed, love." I kissed his face, smiling as he groaned at the idea of our little ones barging in as they loved to do nearly every morning to greet us.

Sev dressed quickly, then went back under the covers and held me tightly in his arms. I felt him grin into my breasts, feeling his cock harden in his trousers once more.

"Naughty," I whispered with a giggle.

He let out a content sight as he rubbed himself against me, seeming to enjoy the friction. It was in that moment when there was tapping on our door, causing Severus to let out a quiet, annoyed moan.

"Come in," I called, resting my head underneath Severus' chin.

Gerard quietly entered the room, followed by Prince, and they made their ways to each side of the bed. Gerard crawled up on my side and kissed my cheek, while Prince hopped onto Severus' side and stretched out on his back, making himself comfortable.

"Good morning, Mummy," Gerard said as he cuddled into my side.

"Good morning, love," I said as I brushed back his black hair, smiling down at my sweet little boy.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?" Prince asked from his spot.

"Belgium waffles, sausage, and eggs," I responded, hearing Severus' stomach growl as I rambled off the menu.

I smiled down at my lazy-day husband and kissed his lips, noticing he was nodding off again. Our shop opened an hour later that day, so sleeping in was fine for him.

"You boys go on out and get dressed and clean your teeth. I'll get breakfast started, okay?" I asked as I glanced at each of them.

"Yes, Mummy," Gerard said as he hopped out of bed, Prince following him.

They closed the door behind themselves, and Severus immediately rolled over on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"You trickster," I said with a quiet giggle.

He smiled down at me, tickling me, and kissed me passionately.


	4. Gerard's Crush

The weekend arrived, and Severus had several days off to relax, spend time with me and the kids, and do as he pleased. We planned to take a nice evening walk around the village after having our dinner in the garden, and taking the boys to the park one of those days. The days felt like years passing as I awaited to find out if I was expecting - pregnancy tests for witches were different from muggles. Severus and I had an appointment at St. Mungo's a couple of weeks after our talk to get the results.

It was a surprisingly sunny day on a typical Saturday afternoon - Severus and I were at the park with Gerard and Prince, and saw the Potters and the Gellers followed suit and brought their children. Ginny and her little baby bump were resting on a bench under a tree while she watched James and Albus like a hawk. Harry and Bane were engaged in some form of conversation next to Ginny.

Severus and I were seated on a bench a couple of feet away from them; Severus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ , and I was watching the children play. Hermione was reading to Rose under a large willow tree - possibly some Muggle fairy tales she read as a little girl. I smiled as I watched Rose giggle and clap her hands in excitement.

Dante, Albus, a neighbor boy named Nikolas Perry, and James were playing some kind of adventure game where they were going to compete to slay a dragon, James bragging about how his own father faced dragons when he was in school (they honestly couldn't have given that boy a more perfect name than James - he lived up to the legacy of his grandfather). Prince and Gerard were off to the side, talking quietly with each other while Gerard drew pictures in the sand while Prince watched him with a look of fascination.

I winced as I felt a pain in my stomach while watching the children, and pressed my hand to my stomach. I felt a warm glow and knew there was a new life. Severus immediately turned his attention on me and seemed concerned.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his larger hand on my hand that was still on my stomach.

"Yes. I just feel something - perhaps it's my imagination, but I think I'm with child," I whispered to him.

I saw a flash of hope in his eyes before he went back to his general sensible behavior.

"We will find out in a fortnight. It shouldn't be long." He kissed my cheek. "Let's hope your intuition is right, my brilliant witch."

I kissed his cheek and went back to watching our children. James was looming over Gerard, saying something that I couldn't quite make out since they were too far away. I saw Nikolas lurking nearby, smirking. Gerard appeared to be upset, the stick he was holding to draw in the sand with exploded and splinters of wood flew across the sandbox. Prince raised an eyebrow, sitting on some playground equipment next to Gerard, and watched them.

"Look," I said as I nudged Severus. "What's going on there?"

I saw Severus look up from his paper, then turned my attention back to Gerard and James. Gerard got up and walked away from everyone with James and Nikolas following, appearing to taunt him about something.

 _Audite_ , I thought, casting the spell on Gerard, Nikolas, and James.

"Little baby Gerard's got a crush! Ha ha!" James mocked as he, built small and quite skinny like his father, was able to dodge around Gerard with ease, hopping in front of him, and making faces at him.

Nikolas ran alongside James as he joined in on having a go at Gerard.

"A _Muggle_? Barmy, why'd you go hanging around the Muggles, Gerard? Why would you like one, anyway?" Nikolas added in.

"Shut up!" Gerard shouted.

"Gerard and Ellie sittin' in a tree..." Nikolas started to sing, oddly enough a way to taunt children on a Muggle playground.

 _The people I love did not nearly lose their lives so the next generation could speak that way._

Before I could react, Severus was up and in front of the three boys, towering over them in his usual black-clad wizarding robes, giving them the intimidating look he once gave my peers. The boys stared up at him, though I could not see their faces, but I could hear their conversation.

 _Boy, am I glad I invented that spell. Nosiness comes from Mum._

"Uh oh," I heard James say quietly.

"Hey, you're that Snape guy," Nikolas, who was not too bright, pointed out. "My dad told me about you - you were a horrible teacher!"

"And you, you dull little twit, are harassing my _son_." He extended his right arm, where Gerard ran and clung to his side.

Severus partially covered Gerard with his black cloak, appearing to be more intimidating.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked as he approached the group.

"Potter, your son seems to take extraordinarily after his grandfather. I suggest you teach him to be kinder to his peers while he still stands a chance at being somewhat likeable." Severus' words were dry and full of rage.

Harry grabbed James and pulled him by his side, his body language seeming to show some rage.

 _Not this again..._

Over the years, Severus and Harry continued to butt heads. Most of the time Harry would start it, or James would instigate.

I glanced over at Ginny, who merely rolled her eyes and read a magazine. I saw Hermione get up, Rose holding her hand, as they approached the kids.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she put her hands on her hips, something Rose mimicked.

"Potter's boy is harassing my son. It is nothing for you to worry about, Hermione," Severus responded in a polite tone.

I heard Gerard sniffle, which made Nikolas and James snicker.

"Baby Gerard gonna cry? Maybe we can get Ellie here to make you feel all better!" Nikolas teased.

"Nikolas, you are by far the most incompetent, rude boy I have made contact with so far. You shouldn't tease someone about their feelings. Go home, Nikolas. I don't like you," said Rose, her voice full of attitude and wit.

I put my hand over my mouth to hold back a laugh. She was a good mix of Hermione and my mother.

"At least my mum isn't a Mudblood!" Nikolas spat.

It was then when I noticed Prince, Dante, and Albus sneaking up behind Nikolas. They tackled him to the ground and rubbed his face in the sand.

"Hey, dimwit!" Dante exclaimed at Nikolas while Prince and Albus snickered as they rubbed his face in the sand, "how's it feel to be humiliated?"

The boys let go of Nikolas, who took off screaming bloody murder with tears in his eyes, probably running home.

"Albus!" Ginny shouted as she got up from her bench.

"Prince!" I shouted as I got up from mine.

"Dante!" Hermione scolded.

All the parents were gathered around the children. Gerard remained hidden under Severus' cloak, while the rest of the children (except Rose, who looked disgusted by the display of bullying she witnessed) looked to be in deep shit.

"Dante, we've raised you better than that!" Bane scolded. "Why would you do such a thing to another child?"

"He called Mum the 'M' word, Dad! Nobody calls Mum that word!" Dante defended.

"Albus, you have some explaining to do," Ginny said as she folded her arms, looking very angry; her ears were bright red, turning that color to show truly how cheesed off she was just like her brother, Ron.

"It was Dante's idea. James and Nikolas were being mean to Gerard!" Albus said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Gee, thanks, Albus," James said in a bitter voice as he crossed his arms.

"Prince. Explain," said Severus.

"They were picking on my brother. What was I supposed to do, Dad?" Prince asked as he tossed out his arms, looking flustered. "It's not like I can curse him yet."

Severus smirked a little, but quickly put back on his "I'm a responsible parent" face.

"James," Harry said in a warning voice, "we've talked numerous times about teasing others. It's not nice. You owe Gerard an apology."

James kept his arms crossed, looking embarrassed and annoyed at the situation.

"Apologize, James!" Rose exclaimed. "You're being a big meanie!"

 _I love that little girl. She's too cute for words._

"Sorry!" James exclaimed, not sounding that sorry, and rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Get back here, James!" Ginny stalked after him and grabbed him by the arm. "We're going home now. You and that Nikolas boy have ruined a perfectly fun day for everyone. Come on, Harry, Albus."

Harry took Albus by the hand and walked to Ginny, and they Apparated.

"Cousin, I am so sorry about what happened today. I am especially sorry that Dante acted the way he did," said Bane, putting his hand on Dante's arm, who looked like a mini version of Bane.

"Kids do these things," I said as Gerard ran over and put his arms around me, appearing to feel safer in the presence of his cousins. "My apologies for Prince's behavior as well. It's known our boys typically do not partake in such rude behavior."

"But Mum," Prince started, "Nikolas called cousin Hermione a bad name. He deserved what he got!"

Severus remained quiet, appearing to want to say something - like he agreed with Prince - but held his tongue.

"Prince, we'll talk about this at home," I said as I hugged Gerard to my hip.

"See you all later?" I said to my cousins, who were all gathered together, ready to Apparate back to their cottage.

"Of course. And Prince," Hermione said before she spun to Apparate her family out of there, "thank you for sticking up for me." She smiled at him.

Prince grinned at her and hugged my other side. There was a _crack_ and the Gellers were gone. Severus appeared behind us and Apparated us home.

* * *

We appeared in our living room, which caused Dmitri to turn his head from his slumber to stare at us with an angry look in his cage.

"Sorry, old friend," I said as I approached his cage and gave him a vanilla biscuit, which he snapped from my fingers.

"What was that about at the park, Gerard?" Severus asked as he took a seat in his black leather chair, patting his knee for Gerard to sit with him.

Prince sat at Severus' feet, probably ready to add in his two Knuts when needed to help his sensitive brother.

"I was just drawing pictures in the sand - I heard the others talking about a dragon, so I drew one, and it started to move! I don't know how I did it," he started.

"It was about to breathe fire," Prince added.

I sat on the love seat closest to Severus' chair.

"Then James and Nikolas came over and started teasing me. I got mad, and... the stick exploded. He wouldn't stop, and I tried to leave instead of arguing with him. James likes to argue."

"I know, son. A trait he inherited from his blasted father," Severus muttered.

"Then Nikolas started saying meaner things."

"Gerard looked like he was going to blast them away."

"Shame you didn't," Severus added with a smirk. "Why were they teasing you?"

"Because when we've been out in shops and stuff, and Mum took us to the Muggle park in the village over, I met a girl named Ellie and she's been real nice to me," he said in a bashful tone.

 _Aw. His first crush!_

"I see nothing wrong with this," Severus said as he ruffled Gerard's raven hair.

"But James and Nikolas think it's mad because I play with a Muggle girl. She's so nice, and she's my age. We like to draw and make sand castles together."

"Again, there is nothing wrong with that, son. You have not told her that you're a wizard, correct?" Severus inquired.

"I haven't breathed a word. Neither has Prince," Gerard responded.

"They can't know about us or we'll go to Azkaban!" Prince exclaimed.

I chuckled. "They wouldn't send you boys there. You would only get a warning letter from the Ministry, and you two know we have family in there."

"So we can tell Muggles?" Prince asked with a smirk.

"No, love. We must keep it a secret. The Muggles aren't ready to learn about us quite yet."

Prince merely shrugged. Gerard sat on Severus' knee with his head hung low, his cheeks bright red.

"It's okay to play with a girl, Gerard," I told him as I got up from my seat. "Lots of boys and girls play together. If you like her quite a lot, that's okay, too." I leaned down and tipped his head up by placing my fingers under his chin, smiling at him.

"But James and Nikolas really made me angry when they said those things."

"You never mind those prats. They haven't but flies and cobwebs in their heads," Severus responded as he wrapped his arms around his oldest son. "Gerard, you proved what a good child you are today. You acted appropriately, and didn't fall into their foolish behavior."

Gerard smiled weakly at him before giving him a hug. Severus looked up at me and we exchanged smiles.


	5. Uncle Alex

Several days later, Hermione was over to work on the children's book we were enjoying writing together on her days off from the Ministry. Severus was in his man cave, brewing up potions to prevent colds like he did every year so the boys wouldn't get sick. Knowing Prince, he was most likely observing his daddy. Gerard was at Hermione's house, most likely playing with Rose and Dante.

"I find it charming how Prince has taken such a strong interest in a difficult subject at such a young age. It's hard to believe he will be five in only a month," Hermione commented while we sat at the dining table in the kitchen.

I looked up from the multiple scrolls of parchment and smiled at her.

"He takes after Severus. Most of the time it's sweet," I teased.

Hermione giggled and sorted through the six scrolls of parchment that contained alternate ways the story was told and ended. The seventh scroll we had off to the side was from when the children were running around the table and knocked an ink well on some of the paper.

"When will you find out if you're expecting?" Hermione inquired as she went over parchment roll number three to look for spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors.

"Next week. I'm so nervous," I said as I grabbed a roll of parchment.

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous. If you're not with child, you could always try again. Bane and I would be happy to take the boys over night if you and Severus need alone time." She gave me a sly smile.

"Hermione!" I gasped. "No need for such talk. Besides, I just _feel_ like there's a life there, you know? I can feel that warmth I felt Gerard and Prince."

"Some witches can just tell by their own magic. Quite common, especially in those with large families."

"Like the Weasleys?" I asked with a snicker.

"Perfect example." She smiled.

"Are you still in contact with Fred? I seem to remember him having quite an interest in you after you graduated..."

She rolled her eyes.

"I keep contact with he and his family. Ronald is still quite bitter after all these years. He knew far ahead that I was interested in Bane."

I dropped my scroll on the table and stared at her.

"He's _still_ pining after you? He needs some help." I shook my head before hearing a loud _crack_ from outside the cottage.

"If that's my dad, I swear I'm sneaking over to Harry and Ginny's to borrow that invisibility cloak of Harry's..." I muttered as I got up to look out the kitchen window.

Alex, who was twenty-four and sported some scruff on his face, stood there hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Taniel Appleby. Alex didn't stay with his first girlfriend very long after he graduated, and met Taniel, a former Gryffindor, and they began to date immediately.

I opened the door and hugged my baby brother, who was far taller than me, and gave the very curvy Taniel a hug as well.

"How've you two been?" I asked as I cleared a space at the table for them.

"Quite well, actually," Alex said with enthusiasm. He looked at Hermione and said hello.

"Hello, Alex, Taniel. How are things in your department?" Hermione asked Alex.

"You know I mustn't speak of it. All I have to say is that work is _always_ fascinating." He grinned.

"How is work going for you, Taniel?" I asked as I waved my hand and got a kettle of water to start boiling on the stove.

Taniel worked at the Pet Emporium in Diagon Alley. She adored animals, and had several pets where she and Alex currently lived, which was in Clavering to be by my parents.

"Fantastic! We just adopted a tabby cat and named her Haushinka. She's simply gorgeous, isn't she, Alex?" Taniel stared lovingly at my little brother.

Alex smiled at her. "Yup. She's definitely a cuddlebug."

Hermione chimed in. "My Crookshanks has always been that way with me. He can be quite nasty with others from time to time, though. He isn't especially fond of James."

"So what's the surprise stop for? Normally you Floo or owl before you visit," I said as the boiling kettle floated over to the table and was placed under a hot pad, while four tea cups came our way.

"Sorry for dropping in like this," Alex apologized, "But we just have some news we wanted to share as soon as possible."

The kettle poured water into everyone's cup while the tea leaves were being poured in by a small, blue jar.

I looked up at Alex and Taniel, who were _glowing_. Taniel extended her hand and revealed a rose gold band around her left finger with a beautiful ruby placed in the center. I covered my mouth.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, how beautiful," Hermione commented as she admired the ring.

"We're getting married as soon as possible," Alex said as he put his arm around Taniel.

I got up from my chair and hugged them both at once.

"Oh, congratulations!" I said as I gave them a good squeeze.

"That's not all," Alex said with a laugh as I hugged them. "Taniel is pregnant."

"Oh my gods!" Hermione exclaimed from the other end of the table.

"Ahh!" I quietly screamed, giving them a tighter hug. "Congratulations! Oh, my baby brother is going to be a father... I'm so proud of you," I said as I gave him a hug.

"Calm down, Lucy. You shouldn't get too worked up - Hermione told me you might be expecting as well."

"True, but this wouldn't harm a potential baby." I sat back down in my seat, resting my chin on my hands, and beamed at them. "I'm so happy for you two."

Severus came strolling into the kitchen with Prince following close behind. I could hear Severus sniffling a little from the side-effects of being exposed to the potion he was brewing. Prince sneezed, letting his boogies fly about. Severus stiffened and turned toward his mini-self.

"Prince, please cover your nose when you sneeze," he said in a gentle, yet firm way.

Prince nodded and followed Severus to the pantry for some pumpkin pasties.

"Hi Severus," said Alex.

"Hello, Alex," Severus said as he handed Prince a pasty.

"Uncle Alex!" Prince exclaimed as he ran toward him.

Alex got out of his chair, opened his arms and braced for impact, and wrapped his arms around Prince after he jumped into his arms.

"Hey, little buddy. How you doing?" He ruffled Prince's hair.

"A little stuffy. I'm watching Daddy make a potion to keep us from getting sick this year."

"A very good practice." Alex smiled at him.

"Hey, Prince," said Taniel as she tickled his leg, making him giggle.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Alex sat down with Prince in his lap. Meanwhile, Severus came over and stood behind my chair, rubbing my shoulders.

"Someone has some news," Hermione said through a tiny smirk as she read through another scroll.

"Oh? What's that?" Severus asked.

"We're getting married," Taniel said with excitement.

"Wow! You're gonna be my auntie?" Prince asked in excitement.

"That's not all - you're going to have a cousin, too," Alex said as he gave Prince a hug.

"Wow! I get more cousins! Mummy might have a baby, too, but she has to wait until next week until a Healer can tell her."

"I heard." Alex smiled at him.

"Congratulations, you two," Severus said as he leaned down toward my ear to kiss it.

"Thanks, Severus." Taniel got up and gave Severus a hug - a man who once taunted her in school was now being hugged by another former student.

The look on Severus' face was rather priceless - he looked absolutely stunned. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went back to her seat next to Alex, holding his hands and looking at him as though he were the most precious gem in this world.

 _Aw. They're so cute._

* * *

Alex and Taniel visited for about an hour before they Apparated back to Clavering. Hermione didn't stay much longer, as she needed to get home to help watch Rose and Dante while Bane cooked dinner. Gerard met Hermione on her way out the door and greeted her, and approached me with a guilty look, being covered in dirt.

"Gerard, what happened?" I asked as I saw his muddy shoes, which left a trail to where I was at the kitchen table (I was gathering the scrolls to put away).

"Rose and me and Dante were playing in their garden and we were taking turns on Rose's toy broom and James came over. He said he was better because his dad was the youngest Quidditch player at Hogwarts and he pushed me into Hermione's vegetable patch."

Gerard looked down at his feet, looking upset.

"I'm sorry I got dirty, Mummy. I know I'm not supposed to play in dirt and make a mess."

"Oh, love, it's only mud. I am going to have to have a talk with James' parents for how he's been treating you. He's just going through a little phase. When he's a little older, he will probably be a nicer boy," I said as I hugged him, getting myself muddy as well. "See? Now Mummy is messy. It's okay."

Gerard sniffled and clung on to me. I saw Severus come back in to start working on chopping vegetables for dinner and stop at the sight of me and Gerard.

"What's happened? Why's he upset and dirty?" Severus swiftly approached our boy and kneeled down.

"He was playing with Rose and Dante at their house and James came over," I said.

"He pushed me off Rose's toy broom, Daddy. He said I'll never be able as good at flying or at Quidditch as him when we get older."

Severus let out an aggravated sigh.

"Typical Potters... _just_ like his grandfather - _arrogant_..." I heard him mumble.

"Severus," I warned. "Don't start with that. This is not the time. Would you mind helping Gerard get cleaned up and make sure he has no injuries while I start dinner?"

"Of course," Severus said as he scooped a muddy Gerard up into his arms, getting his black robes dirty. "It's alright, son. He's just envious of your intellect and kindness..."

They left the room, and I did a quite cleansing spell, and enchanted a mop to clean up the mud. Meanwhile, I charmed a knife and had it chop onions while I got a the oven ready for the roasted chicken we were to have that night.

"Mummy," I heard Prince say as he somehow appeared behind me, startling me.

 _Moves as silent as a mouse just like Severus._

"Yes, Prince?" I asked as I prepared the whole chicken by placing it in a roasting pan and rubbing olive oil on it.

"What happened to Gerard? I saw Daddy carrying him to the bathroom and Gerard was crying."

"Oh, James pushed him off of Rose's broom."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because James thinks he's going to be the best at flying and Quidditch when you all go to school."

"Why?"

I stuck springs of rosemary under the skin of the chicken, being patient with Prince's continuous questions.

"When James' father was in school, he started playing Quidditch in his first year. He was the youngest Seeker in over a century. I'm guessing Harry has helped instill quite a deal of confidence in James being the same as he during his school days, with the exception of the war."

"But why's James gotta be mean to Gerard? They were friends not long ago."

"That happens sometimes, Prince. Kids will turn on you from time to time, and then things will be okay. People just go through phases. It's best to stay out of their way unless it's something very serious."

I pushed a stool next to the counter and Prince sat on it, leaning his elbow on the counter top. Had that been me at his age while my mother cooked, I'd have had a good smack.

"Serious how?"

"Well, say they were going to hurt themselves, or they were planning to really hurt someone else. Sometimes people get very sad and it can be terrible for their health, and it can hurt people around them. It's important to be there for people like that, love."

"So if Gerard got really, really sad I should be there for him?" he asked as he tipped his head.

"Of course. He is your brother, after all. Or if Rose got sad, or Albus, or any of your friends. Sometimes you all won't get along, but it's important to be there when they really need a friend. Remember to try to not get caught in their crossfires, either."

I added in the chopped onion with the chicken, and had the knife start chopping garlic cloves.

"What does that mean?" Prince stared at me, looking fascinated.

"It means some day Albus and Dante might not get along and won't really be friends for a while. Dante might expect you to take his side because you two are cousins, and Albus might expect you to take _his_ side because you two have been friends as long as you've been alive. It might upset them, but you're better off to stay out of it."

"Has that ever happened to you, Mummy?"

I froze, my hand in the arse of the chicken as I was stuffing it with a clementine. Memories of getting into continuous trouble because of Sam and Harley came flooding back.

"Yes, when I was in my last year at school. Well, kind of. One girl was a bully, and she used to pick on a friend I had. I would defend that friend, so she'd start targeting me."

"What happened?" Prince had both arms on the counter and had his head resting on them, looking completely fixated on this story, as if he was picturing a younger version of myself and imagining what Sam and Harley looked like, and what was happening.

"Well, after continuous pranks and hexes, there was one night in the Great Hall at school that really shifted things. I'm not proud of what I did, and I advise you do not do this in the future," I warned.

Prince nodded, his little chin bouncing on his arms.

"The bully, Harley, came over to our end of the table - see, we were all in Slytherin, so it made for quite a fair amount of awkward dealings. Anyway, she came to our end of the table, and started to draw her wand. I used my own spell on her and put her into a coma."

Prince's jaw dropped and looked highly impressed, his facial expression almost mirroring the image Severus had that night.

"Wasn't Daddy a teacher then? Didn't you get in trouble?"

"Daddy was a teacher - my Head of House, in fact. He decided my punishment."

"Is that how you two fell in love and stuff?"

I laughed quietly. "It started a little before that, son. I'll tell you when you're older. Or your crackpot grandfather will..." I muttered.

He snickered. "How did you make that girl go into a coma?"

I stopped preparing the chicken, knowing I was going to be interrogated for quite some time.

"Like Daddy, I created my own spells as well. You know how Daddy and I almost never use our wands, or say spells? It's because we've practiced really hard at our abilities so we don't have to. Harley couldn't quite do that, so I used my own spell on her without her even being aware of it."

"Then Daddy punished you, and what happened to your friend?"

"Her name was Samantha. Sam didn't really get in trouble since she didn't do anything, though the squabble was mainly between those two. I was, as I said earlier, caught in the crossfire."

"What happened to them?"

"They got married. Sam is going to have a baby soon."

"Everyone's having babies!" Prince said as he suddenly sat up straight and threw his arms in the air. "Mummy, if you have a baby, is it gonna have to go to school with her baby?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't be in the same Year." I chuckled and kissed his head. "Are you done interrogating me, son? I need to get supper ready."

"Yes, Mummy." He leaned up and kissed my cheek, then hopped down and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to what I would guess would be the library.


	6. Expecting

"I'm nervous," I said to Severus as we walked past a group of witches wearing lime green uniform robes, indicating their Healer status.

"It'll be fine, my beloved. You have keen intuition. I trust it." Severus kissed my hand, giving on-lookers a narrow glare as we followed our guide to our private exam room.

"You're too kind." I smiled at him.

We were escorted into the room, were asked about five-hundred questions (okay, that was an exaggeration) about why we were there, if we'd encountered any odd side effects from the use of wands or potions, if we came across any peculiar doorknobs or eating utensils, blah blah. Once the interrogation was over, we were told our Healer would be in to see us shortly.

The boys were with my dad for the time being. They were back home, and I could only assume how annoyed they were with being in the company of my poor father. Severus insisted on moving the appointment to a day when Bane or Hermione would be home so they could watch them instead.

"Honestly, that man is probably giving them 'the talk.' You know Prince has been asking about babies as of late," Severus said with his arms folded over his chest.

"My dad would not tell them that. However, he _has_ been watching that Muggle film _Don Juan DeMarco_ so he may be explaining to them how one falls in love. He may or may not explain how Jax and Mally are falling in love, too."

My father brought Jax and Mally with him, saying that they needed to bond with his grandchildren. Gerard, having been around the Fwoopers more than Prince, seemed comfortable holding Jax and letting him nest in his hair. Prince couldn't believe the sight of Mally - her feathers were so blinding; she was a solid green, as apposed to Jax's bright orange that was set off by some red feathers.

"Marvelous," Severus said in a bitter voice. "One can only hope our potential little one won't take after your blasted father." I saw a small smile creep across his lips as he placed his hand on my stomach.

I smiled and felt my stomach warm at his touch. There was a tap at the door and we were greeted by a Healer I once went to school with.

"My goodness, Lucy, I haven't seen you since your Fifth Year! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed as I stood up to be hugged by her.

"Same to you, Margerate. How is your husband?" I smiled at her as we parted.

"Oh, he's just fine. Don't see much of him because of his job." Her eyes fell on Severus and she became slightly rigid. "Hello, Professor. I hope you're doing well today."

 _Boy, Severus leaves a lasting impression._

Severus nodded at her.

"Hello, Margerate. I'm no longer a Professor, so please do not address me by that title."

"My apologies, Pro- ... Mr. Snape." She smiled at him, her clipboard levitating with a blue quill prepared to take notes for her.

"You don't need to be nervous around him," I said quietly. "He's absolutely nothing like he was when he was a Professor." I smiled at her.

"It's still a little odd, y'know? Like watching Muggles trying to cook. The whole situation is strange." Her semi-nasally voice was quiet as she tipped her head to the side, her messy, brown bun flopping in the air.

"I can hear you two," Severus said from his chair near the wall, his arms uncrossed, and instead sitting in a stiff, proper positition as usual.

Margerate's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together.

"My apologies, Mr. Snape. Okay, Lucy, would you like to lay on the table for me so I can start running diagnostics?" She smiled at me, revealing her crooked, white teeth.

"Yes, of course." I sat on the table and carefully laid back.

Before I could blink, Severus was standing by my side, instinctively holding my hand.

"I heard you have a shop in Hogsmeade. That's wonderful," Margerate commented as she pulled out her mahogany wand.

"It is. Severus mainly runs it now, though we're hoping to find someone to help him run it. With the kids, I don't have much time right now to be there to help him. Perhaps after they go to Hogwarts I'll be able to return."

"But if you don't want to, that's entirely fine," Severus said gently.

I felt a small jolt as her wand started to run numerous spells on me.

"My apologies," Margerate said as she watched her wand start at my head and work its way down my body. "Once in a while I forget to warn someone that they'll feel a minor spark before it starts. If you feel vibration, do not be alarmed. It's perfectly normal."

"Well, what does the vibration mean?" Severus asked as his onyx eyes followed her wand.

"That there's no pregnancy." She looked at my face and smiled again, always being the more bubbly type. "I heard you and Hermione Granger were the top students in your graduating year! Congratulations. You two could essentially do any job you'd want."

"Yet we pick the more mundane ones," I joked.

"Oh, nonsense. So, how have things been? How's your brother?"

I caught Severus rolling his eyes. Since Healers didn't really need to pay attention to what was going on during diagnosis, they could visit with you and chat your ear off. Her quill was scribbling quickly, which I tried to ignore.

"Alex is fine. He's about to marry and have a child of his own. It's quite exciting. How have things been since you left school? Ravenclaw won the House cup that year - I never got to congratulate you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Things have been very nice. Daniel works in the Department of Mysteries, and we have a little girl. Elizabeth." She let out a long sigh, seeming to drift into another world. "Honestly, I never thought things would turn out _this_ great because of the war."

"I know what you mean." I glanced at Severus and smiled at him.

There was a _ding_ and Margerate's wand zipped back to her.

"Whup! Let's see now." She took her clipboard and started reading, nodding her head as she read the results.

"First off, you need to do something about your headaches, Lucy. I recommend something with chamomile. You're also a little low on sleep. I know raising two young boys is tiring, but do try to find time to rest. It'll lower your stress."

 _Healers..._

"Anything else?" Severus inquired.

Margerate lowered the clipboard and smiled.

"Congratulations. You're just shy of three weeks along. Do come back a couple of weeks for a checkup on the baby. In thirteen to seventeen weeks you can find out if you're having a boy or a girl, though I should warn you that given your history, it's most likely a boy."

 _Three boys. Can you just imagine?_

Severus helped me sit up; he was not showing emotion, as he did around people who were not in our little group.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. "The boys are going to be so surprised. My father will be happy to hear this."

"Give him my best." She smiled and bid us good day, and reminded us about the appointment.

"Oh gods, Lucy," Severus said as he pulled me into a hug as soon as I was standing and Margerate left the room. "Another child. I almost can't believe it."

"It's real, love. I guess it's time to break out the family trees and baby book again." I rested my head on his, him nuzzling his face into my neck as he held me, pressing a hand to my stomach where our baby grew.

* * *

We were home less than ten minutes later, being greeted by Gerard in the garden. He and Rose were playing with a Muggle football, which seemed to confuse them as to why it did not fly on its own.

"You're not supposed to use your hands, son," I said with a laugh.

"I told you," Rose said as she held the ball in her little hands. "You have to use your feet. That's why it's called a _foot_ ball!"

We left them to their game in the garden and found my father with a fwooper on each shoulder in our sitting room, a small Muggle television in his lap, while Prince sat in Severus' chair, reading a book about goblins.

"Hi Dad," I said as I tapped him on the arm, causing him to jump a little.

"Gorgeous!" he said as he tossed the television aside, appearing to be watching _Benny and Joon_ , a Muggle film.

 _My dad is in love with Johnny Depp._

He hugged me, causing the Fwoopers to fly off of his shoulders and park themselves on the back of the sofa my father was previously sitting on.

"What did the Healer say?" He pulled me back, holding on to me by my shoulders, grinning.

"You're going to be a grandad again," I said in excitement.

"Oh! My daughter!" He pulled me back in and squeezed the life out of me.

"For gods' sake, Ember, let her go," Severus demanded, always being protective.

"Sev! You old swot, come here." He grabbed Severus and hugged him tight. "You helped give me two beautiful grandboys. Now you give me another grandchild! How far along?" He released Severus from his bear grip.

It was then when I noticed he was wearing blue polkadots on his robes, which were bright purple. He was clunking around the house in blue Doc Martins as well.

"Just short of three weeks," I responded with a smile.

"Oh! Come here, Sev!" Dad exclaimed as he yanked Severus in for another tight hug.

"Let go of me, Ember, you blasted fool!" Severus exclaimed, his face going red from anger, trying to push my father off of him.

It really was quite a sight. Dad insisted on a kiss on the cheek, but Severus was having none of that.

"Well, I'll be going. Your mother is due back in the country today, and if she finds out I've been here, she may lose her mind since I haven't told her anything."

I frowned. "You and Mum don't talk enough, Dad."

"She says I drive her insane, I say she drives _me_ insane. I think we're both nutters to be honest." He gave me a cheeky grin before planting a kiss on my forehead and hugging me. "Congratulations, gorgeous. I can't wait until the baby's born."

"Baby?" Prince suddenly looked up from the book. "Hi Mummy, hi Dad."

 _He just now noticed we're home?_

"Could you send Gerard in on your way out?" I asked my dad.

He nodded in return before he waved at Prince, and took off out the door with Jax and Mally following him closely.

"Prince, come and sit with us," I said as I took a seat on the sofa.

Severus sat next to me, and Prince hopped up on Severus' lap.

"Grandad said to come in," Gerard said as he walked in the room.

"Come sit with me, son," I said as I smiled at him.

Gerard came over and sat on my lap and gave me a hug, then rested there.

"We have some news for you both," Severus said with a small smile.

"What is it?" Prince asked as he bounced one leg against Severus' legs.

"Are we leaving Godric's Hollow? I don't want to move," Gerard said in a nervous tone.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, no," Severus said with an eyeroll. "What could make you possibly think that?"

"James said we might be poor and have to leave." He blushed.

"We really need to talk to that boy's parents." I rolled my eyes. "No, no. This is _good_ news."

"Tell us!" Prince exclaimed.

"You two are going to have a little brother or sister." I smiled at them.

Prince's mouth hung agap while Gerard's eyes went wide.

"You have a baby in you?" Gerard asked as he looked down at my stomach.

"Yes. But the baby is _very_ small. We don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet."

"Wow! Why does it take so long for you to tell?" Prince asked.

I hugged Gerard to me as I folded my legs.

"Babies take quite a while to grow inside their mummies' tummies. They have to grow for nine months before they're ready to come out. Then they're small and don't do much, but their magic is still quite strong."

"Unless they're like James," Severus remarked. "Until a year ago his parents thought he was a Squib."

That made Gerard grin. "They didn't know if James was a wizard?"

"It was obvious that Albus possessed the gift, but not with James. Probably why he teases you," I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "He was envious."

"But that's mad. None of us are Squibs," Gerard furrowed his brow.

"I believe your mother may have a Squib or two in the family," Severus remarked as he caught my eye.

I rolled my eyes.

"They're very distant cousins. They were twins and neither, despite coming from a Pure-blood family, had an ounce of magic in them. Doesn't make them any less special."

"Except they have to go to Muggle school," said Prince. "How come we don't go to any schools? How come we've gotta stay home so you can't work?"

"Well, I wouldn't be working right now anyway," I said as I reached over to rub my thumb against Prince's cheek. "You boys will learn basic reading, writing, and maths skills at home before you go to Hogwarts."

"Rose is real good at maths," said Prince. "I think she's going to get better grades than Gerard."

Gerard crossed his arms and scowled at Prince, being an absolute spitting image of Severus.

"Boys," Severus interrupted, having been reclined on the sofa the entire time, "Don't quarrell with each other. You two can go back to playing if you choose."

"Alright." Prince hopped off of Severus' lap and wandered out of the room, sounding like he was heading down the hall.

"I'm going back out to play with Rose." Gerard got off my lap and rested his head on my stomach. "Hi little brother or sister. I can't wait until you're here so you can meet everyone. We're all a big family, and it's real cool. Just please don't be a Squib 'cause I'd feel bad."

He kissed my stomach before running back out of the sitting room; seconds later I heard the kitchen door slam shut.

Severus let out a hearty laugh.

"'Don't be a Squib'? Does he honestly think that'd happen to our child?" Severus asked as he leaned to the side and rested himself against me.

"He has a right to worry. It could happen to anyone." I hugged Severus and kissed his head. "Don't forget to break out your family tree. We should get ahead on a name. We weren't even properly prepared for when Prince was born."

"Fair point," Severus said from his position in my arms.

He sighed and kissed my lips, then got off the sofa to fetch his family tree. I conjured mine, along with the baby book we had for Gerard.

Gerard Alan Snape... that name was a story and a half. It was on the table that if we were to have a girl, her name would be Eileen June. We were surprised to have a boy, who was beautiful in every way. Alan came from a Muggle actor I loved, who reminded me of Severus.

The name Gerard was a bit of an odd choice, but we just liked the sound of it. It meant _brave spearman_ , and we thought it fitting for our first born. Prince's name really was not well thought-out, since we truly were sure to have a girl that time.

Prince did come from Severus' mother's surname. His middle name was Severus - you get the point. The main names to look for would be boy names once again, and just in case we had another boy, I wanted to be ready.

"I don't have much marked back, as my mother did not document our family very well, despite blood status." Severus said as he returned to the room and laid it out on the coffee table.

I laid mine out, which consisted of a long line of Purebloods. Only his mother's side was marked, due to his father being a Muggle.

"How about Arthur?" I asked as I scanned our trees.

"Like Arthur Weasley? Absolutely not." He pressed a thumb to his lip as he looked. "Eugene is absolutely out of the question as well. And so is that bloody name Ember!"

I snickered. When we went over names for when Gerard was born, I jokingly mentioned my father's name.

 _"No child of mine will have his bloody name!"_ I could hear him echo.

"Alright. John?" I asked as I scanned over my grandparents' family tree from my mum's side.

"John is alright," Severus said as he glanced at my family tree. "Your mother's side is fairly normal."

"And boring. Lots of Gryffindors." I grinned as I looked at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Was John a Gryffindor?"

"He was a Hufflepuff. Good man, exceptional luck. He became an Auror."

Severus seemed to approve of that with a swift movement of his hand to further examine my tree.

"You have far too many people named Silas in your family," he muttered, looking through six generations of males named Silas. "And too many named Ember."

 _There's only one._

"You really detest my father, and I can't understand why."

I had to laugh - there really weren't hard feelings between them. The issue was my father invading Severus' personal space, and always being too emotional and... well... _him_ ... around Severus.

"Here's an interesting name," he said as he went quite far to the top of my tree. "Tarrant. Tarrant Snape... I quite like the sound of that."

"He's my forty-third cousin five times removed. Literally was removed from the tree five times - a Slytherin. My family, despite our blood status, weren't completely fond of Slytherins. He's somehow related to the Gaunts."

Severus paused for a moment. "You have a distant relation to Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes. So distant that it barely counts." I paused. "That means I have a distant relation to the Dark Lord... no wonder my mother always hated that I ended up in Slytherin."

He squinted his eyes. "This is on your father's side. Blimey, no wonder he's mad."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Tarrant is a good name."

"Best to keep our options open for the time," Severus said as he continued to thumb through my family tree.


	7. Building the Nursery

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Severus said in a disgusted tone as we stood in the garden, watching my father and Remus expanding the upstairs of our cottage to add the nursery for our baby.

Remus and Dad were so excited about the baby that they volunteered to come as quickly as possible to have it ready, which they estimated would take only one day. I heard through the grape vine that my mum had a tantrum because Dad was supposed to help Alex with his wedding, and help with the nursery for Alex and Taniel's baby, as their cottage was going to be within a street of ours and needed some fixing up.

 _Why not move the whole bloody Wizarding World to Godric's Hollow?_

"It's sweet they want to help out, isn't it?" I asked as I placed my hands on his black-clad arm that folded over his chest.

He looked down at me, a his thin lips in a frown and his brow furrowed.

"Your father is a complete dunderhead."

"Oh, he means well." I looked up to see Dad on his broom, bewitching some stone to attach to the new room he and Remus built.

I felt someone tugging at my robes and looked down, finding Gerard staring up at me with curiosity.

"Mummy?" he asked as he leaned against my thigh, "What color's the baby's nursery gonna be?"

"It'll be in green for now, son," Severus said as he kneeled down, Gerard running into his arms immediately.

Severus stood up, holding our oldest, and watched Remus from the opening on the second story paint the enchant the walls so they were a mint green.

"Where's your brother?" Severus asked.

"He's playing with Dante and Albus in Albus' garden." Gerard wrapped his arms around Severus' neck.

"And what of James?" I asked as I brushed my fingers through his hair.

Gerard leaned his head on Severus' shoulder and smiled at me.

"His mummy came out and yelled at him for trying to get Albus to eat an acid pop. He can't come outside for the rest of the day."

 _Ginny truly does have her mum's temper._

I saw a small smirk appear on Severus' face.

"Ready, Remy?" I heard Dad shout from his broom.

"Naturally, Ember," I heard Remus respond as he flew out of the nursery on his broom. "Close it!"

Together, they used their wands to close the hole in the nursery piece by piece, only taking but ten past the hour to have it finished. Once completed, Remus landed next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Tonks and Teddy send their love," he said as he rested his head on mine.

"Bless. Send them mine, and bring them around some time! Can't believe Teddy will be attending school in two years."

Remus chuckled. "Don't go making me feel old, Lucy. It won't be long before the rest of the children here attend."

"Ember, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus asked in time for me to see my dad grab Gerard from Severus and place him in front of him on his broom, and take off up into the sky, Gerard laughing and screaming the whole way.

"Dad! You be careful with him!" I shouted, beginning to worry.

"Ember! Bring the boy down!" Remus shouted as he let go of me beckoning for his own broom, catching it and mounting it.

"This is wicked!" Gerard shouted as he held tight to the broom while Ember flew him around the cottage.

"See there, Gee? That's where your baby sibling is going to sleep!" I heard Dad exclaim as he let Gerard lean forward enough to peep through the window.

"Ooh! I want to go inside and see it!" I could barely hear Gerard say.

"What! Why does Gerard get to fly?" Prince asked as he, Dante, and Albus ran into our garden to watch Dad and Gerard circle the garden, and out across the other cottages.

"Because your grandfather is barking mad!" Severus exclaimed, looking like he was about to pull his own hair out and hex Ember.

"Severus, don't," Remus said as he began to raise on his broom, "I'll stop him. You never know about Ember - he means well."

I felt my heart palpitate as Dad spun on the broom, causing Gerard to scream.

"Enough!" Severus shouted as he pushed past us.

Prince backed into me, along with the other two boys. They began to look a little nervous for Gerard. I huddled the three of them while Remus took off on his broom toward my dad. Severus raised his hand and pushed it into the air, causing Dad's broom to halt right-side up, Gerard clinging to it with wide eyes. They were just over Hermione's cottage.

"What's going on out here?" Bane asked as he came outside.

I saw him looking around his garden before he finally spotted Dante in our garden, being held with Albus and Prince, looking scared.

"Cousin! What's wrong?" Bane shouted.

Dante pointed above their cottage, making Bane turn to look up and see my dad and Gerard suspended in midair via Severus' magic.

"Blast it, Severus! We're just having a little fun!" my dad whined.

"Fun my arse, Ember! You're going to get my son killed!" Severus exclaimed in an angry tone as he summoned them back to our garden, slowly lowering the broom, which attempted to buck against his magic.

"Uncle Ember, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Bane ran to our garden, grabbing hold of Dante, taking note in how upset he appeared to be.

Just meters from the ground, Gerard leaped off of the broom and ran to Severus, holding on to him for dear life.

"Don't spin me like that again, Grandad!" Gerard exclaimed in an angry tone. "I almost fell!"

"I thought you'd like flying," my dad said with a pout before collapsing to the ground after Severus released his broom from his control, hugging Gerard tight.

"Ow!" Dad whined.

Remus circled around and landed in our garden, helping my dad up.

"Ember, why would you do something so stupid? He's too young to fly like that."

"After all the torment he's received from the blasted James Potter, I thought he could have a story to tell him to make himself feel good," Dad said in an innocent voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly that didn't work. You've scared the boys, and you're damned lucky Mum wasn't here to see that." Oh boy did I get cross with him - he did earn it.

"Ember, if you're done with whatever other inane projects or ideas you have in mind, you may leave," Severus said as he held Gerard, who looked thoroughly shaken by the experience.

 _He did look like a natural before the little stunts started happening._

Dad frowned, looking quite disappointed in what he thought was a good idea not being taken well by the rest of us.

"Come on, Ember," Remus said as he grabbed him by the shoulder to lead him off our garden, "Let's get you out of here to calm your mind."

"Bye, Grandad!" Prince exclaimed as he waved at him before Dad and Remus Apparated out of the Hollow.

Bane shook his head.

"Uncle Ember and his foolish ideas..." he muttered before turning his attention toward Gerard. "Are you okay, little cousin?"

Gerard nodded, appearing a small bit more calm.

"Come. Let's see the nursery. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Bane suggested, always being one to make things optimistic.

"I wanna see!" Prince whined.

"We're going, we're going," I said as he pulled me into the house, the rest of the boys following.

* * *

"Wow!" Gerard said, who was then on his own feet, as we entered the freshly built nursery, which was only across the hall from Severus' and my room.

Next door to the nursery was the bathroom the boys used, while Severus and I had our own private bathroom. Next door to our room was Prince's, and Gerard's was near the stairs across from the guest room.

The walls of the nursery were a nice shade of mint green, and the crib that was once Gerard's and Prince's rested in the corner near the white window, bringing in the nice afternoon light. Surprisingly, the room was already decorated quite nicely. A brown bookshelf was in the corner, a mixture of books of fables to stuffed toys donned the shelves, along with framed photos of different members of the family.

The closet, which was on the wall next to the doorway, was open and revealed some neutral colored sleepers, several boxes of diapers, and other essentials for the baby. Possibly Remus' idea.

"Why the bloody hell is Ember in this one?" Severus asked as he observed a photo of my father, apparently having taken the photo of himself with Jax and Mally on his shoulders. "Blasted photo will scare the baby."

"Where on earth did he get this?" Bane asked as he picked up a bright blue stuffed Fwooper, laughing as he held it down to Dante's level and made it flap its wings, causing Dante to giggle.

"What's that?" Albus asked as he pointed at the crib.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a chuckle, still admiring how bright and clean the room was.

My attention fell on the crib, which had a new baby blanket (Gerard's and Prince's were put away, each made by my mother, both a different shade of blue with their initials embroidered on a corner of them) and a baby book (Gerard's and Prince's, too, were put away with their blankets). I walked over to the crib and admired a blindingly bright blue blanket that was folded into the crib, along with an orange baby book.

"Why would she have made a blue blanket? It's too early to know," I said as I stared down at it.

"Your mother has a way of knowing things, cousin," Bane said as he approached me, and flipped open the baby book. "Dante, doesn't this one look similar to yours?"

"Yeah, but mine is red!" he exclaimed.

"Mine is green!" Prince said as he peered at it, noticing the empty picture slot and blank area below. "How come there's no name? Won't the baby have a name?"

"Of course the baby will," said Albus. "They don't know if it's a boy or a girl. My mummy doesn't know if she's having a boy or a girl yet."

"What color is your book, Albus?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of him, flipping through the pages of the orange book, being similar to a Muggle baby book in ways such as, "Length and weight of infant," but different for when the baby starts to show their magical ability.

"Gold," he replied in a suddenly shy tone.

"Mine is silver," Gerard suddenly said from the bookshelf. "But I'm not allowed to look at it until I'm done with school."

"Me neither," said Dante.

"Son, young cousin, we want you to learn things about your past selves once you are grown. It will be exciting for you," said Bane.

"Daddy, do you have a baby book?" Prince asked Severus, who was looking out the window and admiring the view of our garden, which had a fresh batch of herbs that needed to be picked.

"Long ago," he responded. "But my father through it away."

* * *

Hours later, after we had Bane, Hermione, Rose, Dante, and little Albus over to have dinner with us, Severus and I went to bed not long after the boys. Albus was spending the night and had his sleeping bag in Prince's room, where I could overhear them talking about Quidditch and their plans to play when they get older. I had a good chuckle about it on my way to join Severus in our room.

"They sure ask a lot of questions," I commented as I cuddled up to Severus, whose mood seemed to pick up after supper.

"Indeed. It's good for their young minds to be so curious. I only wish I still had my book to show them." He had one arm tucked behind his head, while his other was wrapped around me, resting on my stomach.

"What happened to it?" I leaned up and kissed his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"My father burned it."

I let out an agitated sigh, not being surprised. As time passed, Severus opened up more about the abuse he endured from his father, and how he always wished his mother had left him. He was quite lonely as a child, and commented often on how grateful he was that our children were growing up the complete opposite from the way he was raised. He always swore he'd never make our children feel bad.

"Your father was a right arse," I said as I tossed my left leg over his, and took in his spicy scent.

"Lucy, what did Bane mean earlier when he said your mother 'had a way' of knowing?" I looked up and saw Severus staring down at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"She knew Gerard and Prince were going to be boys, and she knew Hermione's first born was going to be a girl, and knew Dante would be a boy. She just... knows. She had my room decorated in pink as soon as she found out about me. I don't know - she's just lucky as guessing, I suppose." I shrugged.

"By now I would suppose we could trust her instinct. Another boy?" He smiled, showing some crooked teeth.

I let out a quiet laugh. "I still like to have the benefit of the doubt. We'll find out in a few months if my mother is right."

"One thing is certain," Severus said as he turned on his side to face me, quickly kissing my lips, "your dunderhead father is not allowed to babysit for a while."

"Is he barred from the house?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," he responded, kissing me again.

"Oh no," I replied, faking devastation.

 _He really did piss me off today._

"'Oh no' is right," he said between kisses. "Oh, how I'd like to make love to you..."

"What's stopping you?" I smiled at him, leaving a kiss on his nose.

He grinned devilishly at me before proceeding into foreplay.


	8. Alex's Wedding

_Two Months Later_

The big day arrived for Alex and Taniel's wedding, which was held at Mum and Dad's house in Clavering. Severus, Gerard, Prince, and I arrived one hour before the wedding, and noticed complete chaos was ensued with my large family helping set up the seats for the ceremony, my mum was perfecting the wedding cake, and Dad was preparing the fireworks for the after-party, which was going to be _huge_ by the looks of things on their two-acre property.

"This is madness," Severus said as he fixed Prince's black, white, and green wizarding robes. "Your bloody father is going to light the place on fire."

"Doubtful, dear. My father is quite good with fireworks." I smiled at him as he brushed Prince's raven hair black, then leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Mummy, when the baby comes out, won't it be mad that it missed the wedding?" Prince asked as he tugged at my blue robes, which showed a bit of my protruding bump through the silk.

"Doubtful," Severus answered for me. "The baby will have many chances to go to weddings of their own friends when they get older. Just like you and Gerard."

"Who knows - maybe we'll be preparing your own weddings one day," I said as I brushed my finger on the end of Gerard's upturned nose, making him giggle.

"He'll marry Ellie-Jane the Muggle..." Prince mumbled.

"Shut up with that!" Gerard hissed. "She's my friend."

"Enough of that now, you two. Behave. Gran won't like you two arguing," I scolded.

"Speak of the devil..." Severus muttered.

"Lucy!" Mum exclaimed as she arrived in beautiful sunset-orange colored robes. "Oh, don't you boys look handsome?" She looked down at Gerard and Prince, seeming to want to coddle them immediately.

Gerard smiled up at my mum, while Prince looked a bit off about the situation. He was more weary of her like Severus. Mum leaned down and kissed them both on the cheeks and fussed over them.

"Oh, good heavens," Severus muttered as his hand went to his forehead.

 _That could only mean one person is coming..._

"There's my beautiful daughter!" Dad exclaimed, wearing electrifying blue robes, with yellow Doc Martins (he swears they're for good luck), his hair colored orange, and a blue lightning bolt over his eye.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted as he gently hugged me.

All was forgiven over the incident with Gerard. It took a couple weeks, but my father, who was overly charismatic, made peace with everyone. He was also good at giving the boys whatever they wanted, which irritated Severus and I because we certainly didn't want our children to be spoiled.

"Hey, Sev!" Dad exclaimed as he pulled Severus into a bone-crushing hug.

The boys looked at each other and snickered, getting a laugh out of their father's temper.

"Ember, if you do not let go of me, I will hex you into the year two-thousand and ninety," was all Severus said.

"Right, right. Sorry, mate," Dad said as he immediately let go of Severus.

A month ago, Severus _did_ hex my dad without warning. Severus was just in a foul mood that day, and having my dad around to badger him made things worse. Dad was sneezing bees out of his nose for a good four days before I finally gave him a potion to make it stop.

"Hi, Grandad," said Gerard.

"Hey, there, friend. How's about a toffee? I've got one for each of you," he said as he produced toffees in bright red wrappers.

The boys grinned excitedly and took them, thanking him in the process.

"You're welcome, kiddies. Enjoy. They've got strawberry in them." He grinned.

"Oh Ember, they're going to have cake in just a short hour. They're also going to need to eat their dinner. You'll spoil their appetites," Mum scolded, putting her hands on her hips, witch's hat tilting forward on her mess of curly hair.

"Nonsense, my love. They're growing boys! They need their sweets." Dad smiled fondly at my children.

"How's the baby, love?" Mum asked as she took me aside, leaving the boys and Severus with my dad.

"Oh, just fine. Making me crave the oddest of things," I said as we strolled through the garden, admiring the different species of brightly colored flowers.

"He's going to be quite the little fellow, I can tell you that much," she remarked as we stopped, away from the chaos in the orange tent where everyone was doing the finishing touches.

"He?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mum, I'm nearly four months along. It's too early to tell."

"Trust me, love, you're having a boy. What have I always told you?" She held on to my hands, ours being the same size with long, slender fingers.

"Mother's always right," I said with a sigh. "I feel like it's a disappointment for Severus if we don't have a little girl."

My mother took hold of my chin after my head drooped down and lifted it.

"Lucy, I know I didn't approve of your relationship with Severus at first, but over the years I've come to know him better, too. He's a man of pride. He will be proud of that little baby no matter if you have a boy or a girl, or if things get a little mixed up and your son is truly your daughter. He will not be disappointed." She smiled at me.

I smiled a bit. "Thanks, Mum."

* * *

An hour later, all of us were in the tent, us sitting on the left side of the tent with Taniel's family and friends on the right. My distant uncle Erwin managed to show up, wearing Muggle Priest attire. You could probably figure which side of my family he was on. Severus, Gerard, Prince, and I were seated a row behind Mum and Dad, who had uncle Erwin, our Aunt Hariette, and cousin George next to them.

A few others to mention were Bane and Hermione with their children, the Potters, a pregnant Luna with her husband (Professor) Neville Longbottom, and the Lupins. Teddy, who was about nine years old, sported bright blue hair for the occasion. His mother, Tonks, wore a fetching shade of red in her hair. Remus was everything you imagined a family man would be: attentive of his son, loving toward his pretty wife, and smiled with such pride that only a parent could understand. It made my heart glow at the sight of them together, knowing everything turned out just right for them.

The ceremony was fairly quick - Alex, wearing very nice black robes with a silky black tie, had grown into the handsome young man I knew he'd be. He faced Taniel, who was as beautiful as a summer morning in her dewy white robes. She held a bouquet of orange lilies just above her belly where a healthy baby was growing. I felt my eyes grow wet as they exchanged their vows; all those years ago, the night I saw Harry fight Voldemort in the Great Hall, I never believed any of us would be able to be free to choose our paths, fall in love with the right person and experience marriage and families.

I glanced down at my sons, who were beautiful in every way. Gerard, my beautiful Gerard who was so sensitive and sweet, was focused on his uncle and new aunt. Then there was my little Prince... his hair growing longer like Severus', sitting quietly as he seemed a little bored with the ceremony and more interested in eating cake. He was of the quiet nature, a complete reflection of his father.

My husband... my eyes landed on him, only to be met by his onyx orbs. He was handsome as can be. We did bicker from time to time like any couple, but we never let the sun set upon an argument. Faithful and honest, he was the perfect man in my eyes. Despite us being of average income status with the shop, I felt like the richest woman alive - he gave me the world. He just didn't understand how.

After the exchanging of vows and the official signing of papers, my baby brother was a married man. Alexander Andrew Geller was a married man, and a soon-to-be father. The chairs were cleared from the tent, which was decorated in fall theme, and music began to play from a phonograph. Alex and Taniel danced, Alex holding her gently as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Slowly, couples joined in as tradition followed. Harry and Ginny were the first to join, followed by Bane and Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked as he held out his hand, smiling down at me.

"Yes, you may," I said as I took his much larger hand, and followed him to our own little spot.

"It's a shame we didn't go this big with our wedding," Severus commented as we swayed to the soft music.

"I quite liked our wedding. It was less crowded." I caught a glimpse of Uncle Erwin dancing with a bottle of rum, caressing it, with a drooling grin on his face. "...it also lacked my bizarre relatives."

Severus glanced at Uncle Erwin and raised an eyebrow. "Ember's side?"

"His brother," I replied. "He's a squib. Dad and Uncle Artemus never gave him a hard time, though it was always pretty clear Uncle Erwin was envious of their abilities. Ran off from home at age fifteen, joined a Muggle Convent, and became a raging alcoholic."

"How pitiful," Severus commented. "Let's keep the children away from him, please."

"Oh, he's quite harmless," I replied. "He's lost his marbles long ago."

"I see that," Severus said in a disgusted tone as he watched Uncle Erwin kiss his bottle of rum.

I caught little Rose coming up to Prince and asking him to dance. They marched out on the floor and danced in a silly way like children do, and caught James approaching Gerard.

"Look," I said to Severus as I pointed at our son.

Severus' expression became stern as he watched the spectacle. I cast a charm to hear them better, thanking my mother's nosiness for inspiring me to make one.

"Hi," James said shyly.

"Hi," Gerard replied in a quiet tone, seeming uneasy around the boy who gave him grief for several months.

"I'm sorry," said James. "Our Dads have been real angry with each other, and it's all 'cause of what I did. I just like to have a laugh. My dad said other kids don't think the same things are fun, or worthy of a laugh. So... what I did to you wasn't good. I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows, completely surprised. James Potter, apologizing.

Gerard looked as surprised as me. He straightened himself, a trait he must have picked up from Severus when he wanted to be confident, and held himself as high as he could. He was taller than James.

"Apology accepted." Gerard smiled, then stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!" James said as they shook hands, then like all little boys, ran off together to see what kind of mischief they could get in to.

"It appears the boys have made amends," I commented with a smile, turning back to Severus.

"So it is. Good." I caught Severus and Harry looking at each other, a mutual nod of respect toward the other was given.

* * *

After dancing, I felt the need to sit down and be away from the commotion. It was easier to feel tired, and I was a little anemic with that pregnancy. Whoever was growing in me was a little firecracker.

"There you are," Hermione remarked as she sat next to me, glowing as she watched everyone dance. "I've been wanting to get you alone for quite a while, but you've seemed busy. How are you?"

"Quite tired, really. I wasn't this tired this early when I was carrying the boys. Maybe I'm getting old," I said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled, then scolded Dante for something naughty that I didn't quite catch.

"You look very lovely," I remarked, noting her pink robes that flowed around her.

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly.

 _Alright, Hermione, I know you've got something to tell me._

"What's on your mind? I know that expression." I smiled at her.

She grinned, then leaned forward.

"Next year is election year at the Ministry," she said excitedly.

"It is. Have you heard of anyone planning to run?" I asked, having a hunch on what she was about to say.

"Yes... I'm going to run."

My eyes widened, though I half-expected it. It only seemed right.

"Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic... I like it. You've got my vote!"

"Sshh. I haven't talked to Bane yet. I'm afraid he'll try to put messages in the _Prophet_ to get people to vote for me, and you know he's considering leaving..."

"And this would encourage him to stay, so he'd have minor control over what kind of stories would be printed on you for your campaign," I commented.

"Precisely. Oh, what do you think? I have so many ideas to help shape the Ministry into something better. It's a far nicer life if you're Muggle-born now compared to when I first came into this world, but I want it to be better. I want more effort into finding the Muggle-borns' birth records that were destroyed. To see the werewolves treated differently..." She looked at Remus with a sad look, seeing his scarred face and the few worry lines that have formed from the years of pain he endured monthly during his transformation.

"With the right people, maybe there could be a cure for those who want it," I commented. "There are still dark ones out there who embrace it, but people like Remus... their lives could be so much better."

"And longer. More sane. I've been trying from my department, but I feel that the position of Minister would get things moving better."

"I agree. I think you would make a brilliant Minister." I smiled at her.

She grinned. "So are you going to go back to the shop in the future, or do you want to dedicate your time to writing?"

"I've actually had a thought for a while, and I'm really leaning towards neither."

This caught Hermione by surprise.

"What do you mean? Are you considering staying home to care for the children until they go to school?"

She was not remotely judgmental. Only curious.

"No. After I have the baby, I'm thinking about studying to be a Potions Mistress."

Slowly, Hermione grinned.

"Part of me always wondered if you'd end up in that career path. I have heard that Hogwarts' current Potion Mistress would like to get in to Transfiguration, and that Professor is wishing to retire soon. It could work perfectly. Have you talked to Severus about it?"

"No. You're actually the first one I've said anything to about it." I felt nervous. "I'm unsure though, with my family... Professor McGonagall has to leave her husband all the time. I don't want to leave Severus and our children."

"There have been professors in the past who had their families live with them at Hogwarts," she remarked. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall would make an exception for you. I only wonder why Remus doesn't have Tonks and Teddy with him."

For once I had an answer.

"Tonks is headstrong and wishes to keep in their home. I know Remus goes home to them every night, so the D-A-D-A quarters have been absent for years."

"That's rather nice, actually." She smiled. "You really should talk to Severus about this. I'm more than certain he'd be supportive."

"I should. I'm just nervous it would upset him and the boys. It seems like bad timing with the baby, and he's so busy with the shop and lacks help -"

"Bane is quite interested in the job," Hermione cut in. "He's qualified. It would benefit about everyone, don't you think?"

"I think so." I sighed. "It was supposed to be our little thing, you know? We'd run a shop together, then we had Gerard and we just planned to have our little boy and run it together. Then Prince came along, and I've had my hands full."

I wasn't at all resentful of Prince's birth. He was our little surprise, and how wonderful having him as our child was.

"I think it just means you need a career change. You were excellent in Potions. I mean, you were second highest scoring in our Year!"

"That's because you were First." I laughed.

She giggled. "Point taken."

I looked at the table that held glasses of pumpkin juice. I grabbed two and handed one to Hermione.

"To a future Minister, and to a future Potions Mistress."

"Cheers," she said as we clinked our glasses and drank.


	9. Blast From the Past

The November air sent a chill in my bones as I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself. The boys and I visited Severus in our shop in Hogsmeade, which was quieter that day since it was a Sunday. Prince, who turned five just three weeks before, was becoming more curious by the day with everything around him. Instead of his usual following Severus, he took time to wander around the shop and look at all the ingredients on the shelves.

"Prince, don't touch anything," I warned, trying to get my body temperature up while hugging my black cloak. "Dad wouldn't like that."

"I know, Mummy," he said as he admired a jar of vampire fangs.

Gerard hung near me, appearing concerned by my shivering.

"Mum, will the baby be harmed because of the cold?"

"Of course not, dear. I'm getting warmer from standing in here, so the baby will stay plenty warm in my tummy."

Severus stepped out from the back room where we kept supplies and smiled at me.

"Would you like a warming draught? I do hate to see my lovely wife's teeth chattering." He stepped past a couple of stacked boxes behind the counter and gave me a hug, making me feel instantly warm with his black robes tangling with mine.

"You're too sweet," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed me, and I heard Gerard mumble, "Yuck." Severus pulled away from me and bent down to be at eye-level with our oldest.

"Have you learned anything today, son?"

This was a question he would ask Gerard and Prince daily. He wanted them to learn something new, even if they forgot it and would learn it again later on, every day. He wanted them to see the world and understand everything beautiful and ugly about it. I encouraged their curiosity as well - them getting the chance to feel safe and full of wonder was something Severus and I both lacked for different reasons in our childhoods.

"Yes, Dad. Mum showed me a book about a Muggle painter named Vincent van Gogh, and I got to look at pictures of his paintings! They don't move, though."

"That is quite the downfall with Muggle portraits, isn't it?" Severus looked at him with a happy spark in his eyes.

"Yeah. I can't wait until I'm grown up and can make my paintings move!" He was suddenly excited.

Severus chuckled. "Will you be an artist, my dear son?"

"Yes. I want to make pictures that will make people happy." He grinned, his white baby teeth showing.

"You will do wonderfully." Severus took Gerard's face in his hands and kissed his forehead, then stood up, suddenly towered over Gerard.

"Dad, why do you sell Doxy Venom?" Prince asked from across the register, staring at the jar while brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Some potions require it, son. You may want to step out of the way - we have a customer," Severus responded.

I finally took notice to an older wizard, who wore clean, tailored brown robes as he walked past Prince, nodding at him as a hello.

"Are you the shopkeep?" the wizard asked as he approached the counter.

"Yes. How many I be of assistance?" Severus asked politely.

"Do you happen to sell Veritaserum? I am having trouble locating it in other shops." His voice was soft, and he came off as rather feeble.

"We do. Follow me," Severus said as he stepped past Gerard and me.

"Mum, what is that stuff?" Gerard asked as Prince joined us behind the counter, making one of the dark, older wooden floor boards squeak.

"Yeah, what's that stuff, Mummy? I think Dad said that name before."

"It's a truth serum. Whoever drinks it has to tell the truth," I replied as I unbuttoned my cloak, finally warming up. "We are to not ask that man what he plans to do with it, alright? It is none of our business."

"Yes, Mum," they said in unison.

I heard the bell ding from the entrance door, and felt the chilly air breeze in. I couldn't see behind the dark, wooden shelves that were set up, so I had no idea who the people entering the shop were. All I knew was that there were children in the shop, which would not set well with Severus.

As the footsteps approached, I caught a sight of a man I never wanted to see for the rest of my life.

 _Robbie_.

On his arm was a witch with long, yellow hair, wearing a silver and blue cloak that shimmered. Her face was painted and her hair was primped. Four children were at their feet - three girls and one boy - all having Robbie's brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mum, who are they?" Prince asked as he looked at the children, who all appeared to be within Gerard's and Prince's ages.

"Some people you may want to be wary of, son," I replied quietly.

Unfortunately, this caused Robbie to turn his head our way, and a faint look of surprise flashed on his face. He still played Quidditch for England, and once seeing his face, my boys knew him immediately.

"That's Robbie Springfield!" Gerard whispered to Prince.

"Wow. What's he doin' here?" Prince whispered to his brother.

"Hello, Lucy," Robbie said as he and who I assumed to be his wife approached the counter. "Long time, no see. How's the dungeon bat? You consider checking him into St. Oswald's Home For Old Witches and Wizards?"

I scowled at him, and I noticed the lady on his arm did as well.

"Robert!" she said in a stern voice, "Not in front of the children!"

I looked over the counter and saw two girls, both with red ribbons in their long, brown hair, wearing matching navy cloaks. All four children were dressed proper, and were very clean. The boy, who looked the youngest, stayed by his mother's side and held her hand. The oldest looking girl seemed curious about Gerard when she caught sight of him behind the counter.

"Mummy, there are boys back there!" she said excitedly.

I looked down at Gerard and Prince, who were looking at each other with looks of both curiosity and borderline disgust.

"Hi. Apollonia. Nice to meet you." Apollonia, the lady on Robbie's arm, reached her hand out for me to shake.

"Lucy. Likewise," I responded as I shook her hand.

"So you used to date my Robbie?" she asked as she looked up at him with affection; a look of disgust was plastered on Robbie's face.

"Yes, for a short time."

" _What_?" Gerard and Prince said in unison once again.

"You never told us that!" Prince exclaimed. "Does Dad know?"

"Of course your daddy knows, kid," Robbie responded as he leaned down on the counter to be at eye-level with Prince. "I can see you and your brother take after him in the hair and height department. Tell me, how greasy is your hair?" He reached forward to touch Prince's hair, only to be slapped away by Apollonia.

" _Robert_ ," she said in an angry voice. "You leave that sweet little child alone, you hear?"

Robbie narowed his eyes before standing back up to his full height, which was nowhere near as intimidating as Severus'.

"Where are my manners?" Apollonia said as she laughed quietly. "Let me introduce our babies. Children!" she exclaimed, having noticed her girls wondered off.

The girls lined up in a single file in front of her, the two girls with red bows and navy cloaks were first, followed by a girl just slightly taller than the boy who wore a blue cloak. The little girl wore a pink ribbon and a matching pink cloak.

"This is Damara," she said as she laid her white-gloved hands on the tallest girl's shoulders, who appeared to be just slightly shorter than Gerard. "She's six. She's a talker, I'll tell ya that much."

Damara, who was quite thin and seemed to have the most energy, demanded to be lifted up so she could see my sons. Gerard and Prince merely backed up and wrapped themselves in my robes.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Damara," I commented, though I saw too much of Robbie in her to think her as beautiful.

"I know," she responded. "You have boys! What are your names?" she demanded as she looked down at them.

"Prince," said Prince as he emerged from behind my robes immediately.

"Why's your hair so long? It's all shaggy and behind your ears. You need a hair cut," she said.

 _My, my, aren't we opinionated._

"Why've you got that ribbon in your hair? To hide the massive hole in your head?" Prince fired back.

 _Aw. Just like his daddy._

"Damara!" Apollonia scolded.

"Prince!" I said sternly, though I really didn't care if he was going to insult such a rude little girl.

"Who are you?" Damara asked Gerard, who was just peeping out from behind my robes.

"Gerard," he answered.

"Your hair is even worse. It's nearly at your shoulders. Can't you afford to have your hair cut? Or are you a girl?"

Robbie snickered as Gerard became upset.

"No. I like my hair," he responded.

Damara looked at me. "Are you pregnant or just fat?"

I scowled at her, and she earned a smack on the rump from her mother.

"My apologies for Damara's mouth today. She's quite cranky."

"It's alright. I know how children can be." I paused for a moment. "And Damara, dear, I am pregnant."

"Oh, how exciting!" Apollonia exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Isn't that exciting, Robert?"

"Marvelous news," he responded flatly, looking impatient.

"This is Jania," she said as she put her hands on the shoulders of a girl who was close to Prince's height. "She's five. Say hi, Jania."

"Hi," she said as she stared at Prince, seeming to be fascinated by him.

"Hi," Prince said in return.

"And these are the twins, Carmela and Robbie Jr." She put her hands on the smallest children's shoulders. "They just turned five."

"How can you have three that are the same age and not born at the same time?" Prince's voice was curious.

"Jania was born in January, and the twins were born in November." Apollonia smiled at him, then looked at me. "When are you due, dear?"

"June," I responded.

"Congratulations. That's so wonderful you and Professor Snape are having another one. Your boys are so handsome." She smiled at them, then nudged Robbie. "Aren't they handsome, Robert?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Good thing they take after their mother more than the bat."

"Dad isn't a bat," Prince responded.

"What are your names, dears?" Apollonia asked. "And why not come out from behind that counter? You two should get aquainted with your future classmates!"

Prince groaned as he followed Gerard out from behind the counter; I followed them.

"I'm Gerard," Gerard introduced himself. "This is my brother, Prince. We don't know if we're having a baby brother or sister yet."

"I like your name," Jania said as she looked at Gerard, giving him sweet doe eyes. "Your hair looks nice."

"Jania, you can be so dumb," said Damara.

Prince glared at her, while Robbie continued to roll his eyes.

"Can we just get what we came for so we can leave?" Robbie demanded.

"Yeah," Damara chimed in. "I want to go to Honeydukes. Do _you_ two get ever get to go there?"

"No," said Prince. "Dad doesn't want us eating all that sugar. He said it'll make us stupid. I think he's right."

Damara glared at him.

"You should watch that mouth, little boy," Robbie said as he got down to eye-level with Prince. "You may find when you're not under your mummy's eye that a mouth like yours will get you hurt at school."

"Are you _threatening_ him, Robert?" Apollonia asked as she grabbed Robbie by the shoulder and pulled him up. "He's a little boy! And his father probably _does_ make a fair point - no Honeydukes today, children. All that sugar is bad for you."

 _I quite like her._

"But _Mum_!" Damara whined. "We go _every_ weekend!"

"Now it can be once a month. You don't need all those sweeties."

Damara crossed her arms and glared at my boys.

"Thanks a lot, you prats," she responded.

"Damara Lorant Springfield! You apologize to those boys," Apollonia exclaimed.

Damara rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out a bit to show some sass.

" _Sorry_ ," she said in a mocking voice.

"Alright, now that will be seventy galleons," Severus said as he emerged from the back of the store, meeting the older wizard in brown from behind the counter.

"Thank you for your service, Severus. I may need to owl your shop in the future to get more ahead of time in the future. Are these your boys you were telling me about?" The old man, whose voice was soft, looked down at our children, who were standing in front of me.

"Yes, and my beautiful wife," he responded, smiling with crooked teeth.

His smile fell as soon as his gaze landed on Robbie, who stared back at him with a sour look.

The wizard paid, and Severus broke eye contact to package the wizard's potion.

"There you are, Mr. Jeeves. Have a nice day," Severus said as he handed the package over to the wizard.

"You as well, Severus." The older wizard left, leaving a very awkward tone in the room.

"Nice to see you out of that coma, Snape," said Robbie. "Last time I saw you, you were quite pathetic looking."

"Our dad isn't pathetic!" Prince exclaimed.

"Your dad got bit by a snake. How pathetic," Robbie said flatly. "You should watch your mouth little boy."

"My _name_ is Prince. My father is a hero. What did _you_ do at the Battle of Hogwarts? Apparate to the Arctic?" Prince crossed his arms, staring up at Robbie with menace in his eyes.

"No, _little boy_ , I wasn't there. I already graduated. I didn't have to fight in a battle when all I needed to do was play Quidditch. I'm sure you've seen me before."

"I have. I used to root for Appleby. I don't now." Prince definitely inherited his temper from his father.

"Prince, behave," Severus said as he stepped out from behind the counter. "What is it you're looking for today?"

"Sleeping draught. Our dear Damara is having trouble sleeping at night."

Severus looked down at Damara, who was loudly chewing gum while staring up at him.

"You're ugly, mister," she said. "Why don't you make your nose smaller?"

"Damara! Apologize!" Apollonia exclaimed as she swatted the nasty girl on the arm. "Mr. Snape, I am very sorry for my daughter's rude behavior."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever," Damara said as she folded her arms and blew a bubble, then had it float out of her mouth and pop in Gerard's face.

The shop became very quiet. I could almost hear the eel eyes floating in their jar in the aisle next to us. The faint smell of Wolfsbane potion being brewed in the back made its way out here, yet the rest didn't seem to notice.

Prince seemed to lose his temper and caused a book to fly off the counter, clocking Damara right in the head.

"Prince!" I exclaimed.

Damara started crying as she pressed her hand to her head, and Robbie looked _furious_. The rest of their children just stared at Prince with a mix of curiosity and anger. Apollonia rolled her eyes and scooped Damara up in her arms.

"I have told you to be nice to others, and this is what happens. Sometimes you are _too much_ like your father..." She called for the rest of their kids to follow her. "Robert, you get the potion. I'm taking the children home."

Once she reached the door, she called out, "Nice meeting you, Lucy! You have very lovely boys."

After she left, it was a stare-down between a grown man and a five year old boy. Severus _Accio_ d some sleeping daught and presented it to Robbie.

"Ten galleons. Pay and leave," he responded. "I do not appreciate people harassing my children, and I'm not particularly fond of ex boyfriends of my wife coming to badger her around."

"Yeah, and boy am I glad I didn't marry _her_. She's fat as a pig and has two ugly children," he said as he handed Severus ten galleons.

I looked down at my sons; Gerard, so sensitive and a little self-conscious, looked down at his feet, while Prince glared at Robbie.

"Mister, I dunno why my mom dated you. She must've felt sorry for you, cause you aren't nice at all. Also, your children are so ugly they would make a hyppogriff kick them in the face."

Severus bit back a laugh.

"Enough, son," Severus replied. "Please go, Robert. I have customers to wait on, and time to spend with my family."

Robbie merely glared and took his potion and left. As soon as the door closed, I let out a breath of relief.

"That was some unneeded stress today," I commented.

"Why'd you date him, Mum? Didn't you love Dad?" Gerard asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, love," I replied as I scooped him up and sat him on the counter. "I have _always_ loved your father. An important thing to understand is that your father was my professor, so we couldn't be together. He had the most important job at the school: protect Harry Potter, work as a spy, and teach all different Years of students five days per week. During the war, I just wanted to have a boyfriend in case I didn't live."

"What about Dad?" Prince asked.

"I had to remain focused on my tasks," Severus responded.

"Aren't you angry that Mummy dated another man?"

"No," said Severus. "She never loved him. They never even went on dates."

This seemed to satisfy our children.

* * *

After supper, the boys took their baths and listened to the radio before going to bed. Dante and James were spending the night, and were given the whole story about the famous Quidditch player who used to date their Mum.

"I knew that," said Dante. "Dad told me. He said Robbie isn't nice."

"Who cares about Robbie! My mum is the best Quidditch player ever," James said proudly, always wanting to boast about how his mum was Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

"I remember when your mum played Quidditch at school," I commented from the love seat across from the radio.

The boys were laying on the floor near the fireplace, enjoying the warmth and listening to a Quidditch match.

"Were you friends with her?" James asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. It was only in my final year and the help from Hermione before she and I spoke. We were in the same year, but I'm the same age as your father."

James nodded. "How come you didn't talk to her?"

"At the time," Severus cut in as he entered the room with two cups of tea; one for me, and one for himself, "Gryffindors and Slytherins were the biggest rivals in the school. Your mum was not fond of Slytherins, and Gerard's mum had a hard time reaching out to Gryffindors."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Why not have just said hi? I'm sure you two had classes together."

"Because she could have been bullied," Dante cut in. "You gotta pay more attention, James."

"Shuddup, Dante," James replied with an eye roll.

"Boys," I warned.

"Sorry," said James.

* * *

After the boys went to bed, Severus and I laid together on the couch, his hand laying over my stomach to come as close to the new life in my belly.

"Perhaps I can put up a restricted sign on the shop so Robbie won't be able to enter again," Severus commented as he took a sip of tea over my head.

"Could be bad for business. Besides, his wife is nice."

"That's surprising." Severus brushed his long fingers through my hair, then left a kiss on my ear. "What's going through that brilliant mind of yours, my love?"

I felt my stomach drop when my mind went back to the conversation I had with Hermione at Alex and Taniel's wedding. "Work."

"The shop? You needn't to worry, pet. Things are just fine there."

"No, I mean... oh, please promise you won't be angry with me," I said quietly.

"I could never be angry with you, Lucy. What's on your mind?" He seemed concerned.

"After the baby... I just... between writing a book with Hermione, being away from the shop for a couple of years, and reflecting on what I dreamed of being when I was younger, I just don't think I want to return to the shop. I want to start a new career path."

I held my breath for a moment, feeling anxious. Severus merely kissed my cheek, and ran his hand up and down my hip.

"What career path would this be?"

"I would like to be a Potions Mistress at Hogwarts."

Severus became very quiet, almost like he was experiencing flashbacks from his days at the school.

"Okay. I recall with your scores, you would be more than capable. Have you chosen someone to study under?"

His voice was light. He didn't seem remotely angry. He was just being Severus - kind and considerate.

"You don't mind that I don't want to return to the shop?"

"Correct. Lucy, we started the shop very quickly into our relationship. I figured you would eventually change career paths at some point. It may be best for you to do so - you shouldn't limit a mind like yours to only one job."

I sighed in relief. "Hermione said the current Potions Professor plans to retire. I may be able to study under her and take over once she retires."

"When will that be?" He hugged me closer to him, leaving kisses on my neck.

I smiled at the touch of his warm lips. "In the next couple years. The baby will be at least one by then. Hermione said that Professor McGonagall is willing to make special arrangements so all of us could live together in private quarters."

Severus seemed to hum for a moment.

"Lupin doesn't live there with his family."

"True," I replied. "Do you think it best that I just Apparate home after work every night?"

"I believe so. I don't think it would be healthy to have the children there at such a young age. They would feel left out since they're too young to attend school."

"Fair point. However, bringing home homework every night will give them a chance to see what their futures will hold." I smiled a bit. "Prince would be ecstatic."

Severus chuckled. "He would be."

He hugged me close. "Follow your dreams, my love. You will be an amazing teacher."

"Not better than you."

"Far better than me. You have more patience - I had to badger kids every day, and ever since becoming a father I've felt regret. I had no choice for many years, though."

"I know, my beloved." I rolled over in his arms and kissed his lips. "You have freedom now."

"And I'm waiting for your cousin to finally get away from the _Prophet_ so I can put him to work."

We smiled at each other, and remained on the sofa for another hour before going to bed.


	10. Cooking With Severus

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get an update out here since it's been so long. I'll try harder to work on this story more often. The name of the baby will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

It was the end of November, and the kids were getting excited for Christmas. Aside from Halloween, the kids really got excited over Christmas with all the lights, special treats, and presents. Since the wedding, the Potters, the Gellers, and the Snapes have all come together once a week to have dinner together. It was our turn to host, with the Potters being the previous hosts. It was nice to have everyone come together for a big meal and have the kids go crazy in the garden.

Severus, Bane, and I were preparing a nice beef roast with red potatoes, green beans, beautiful blood oranges and apples from Bane's garden, and some fresh pumpkin juice courtesy of Hagrid, who delivered ten rather large pumpkins to their cottage. Since Albus and Gerard weren't that overly fond of pumpkin juice, we did have fresh cranberry juice for them to enjoy.

"So Bane, how much longer do you have at the _Prophet_?" I asked as I cleaned the potatoes to put in the roaster.

"Just a couple more weeks, cousin. I hope I have a chance at working in your shop," he said as he glanced at Severus, who was enchanting herbs to coat the roast.

"Consider yourself already an employee," Severus commented as he remained focused on his roast.

I caught Bane smiling, his deep dimples in his cheeks showing. A trait Dante inherited from his father.

"Hermione told me you are going to work on becoming a Potions Mistress," said Bane as he approached my area of our rustic kitchen, holding a large bowl of green beans to wash.

"Yes. After the baby is born, I plan on my training once the new term starts at Hogwarts. It's... almost odd going back, but in a way it's kind of like returning to another home, you know?" I finished cleaning the potatoes and laid them in the roaster to go with the meat Severus was preparing.

"You will do fantastically, cousin. Your scores matched Hermione's in Potions when you two graduated."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. Pretty hard to match grades with Hermione - I'm sure Rose and Dante will be just as ambitious."

"Rose is worrying about how soon she can start Quidditch." Bane chuckled and stuck the bowl of green beans in the sink and started washing them.

After the food was in the oven, Severus and I went to work on preparing pumpkin and cranberry juice. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Severus was a great cook. The nights when he would cook would always be the favorites with the boys - they believe he made the best chicken they've ever had.

By that time, Gerard, James, and Rose joined the group and watched us fussing in the kitchen.

"Mum?" came Gerard's voice as I charmed the cranberries to juice themselves.

"Yes, love?" I turned my attention to him, and noticed James and Rose sniffing the air and heard them commenting on how hungry they were.

"How come we don't have a house elf? James said his dad has a house elf because he inherited one."

"It's cruel to have them like that," Rose commented. "Mum always says that House Elves deserve rights, and she's made sure they've had more rights since she got into the Ministry."

I smiled at Rose, who was every bit of Hermione.

"Gerard, I have to agree with Rose and your aunt Hermione here. I don't think it's right to keep House Elves to do work we are more than capable of."

"Kreacher is mean anyway," said James. "Last time I saw him he magicked my nose off."

"That's because you put stink pellets in his clothes," Rose said in a flat voice.

She had an impatient look on her face as she conversed with James. It was typical of them.

"Why do some people still have House Elves?" Rose asked.

I gave them my full attention then - they were all sitting at the island where the oven was attached, and there were four stools parked on the other side. They were perched on their stools, watching Severus and me attentively.

"Some still don't believe they deserve the same rights as wizards. The Malfoys are a decent example."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Draco and Astoria do not have a House Elf," he commented. "Lucius does."

"Ah, that's right," I said, my memory jogging of when Severus would speak of his godson, whom I hadn't seen since Hogwarts. "Lucius Malfoy has another House Elf."

"My Dad freed his first one," James said with a mischievous smile. "He even comes and visits us during the summer."

"Too right you are, James."

"Why does Dobby keep working at Hogwarts?" Rose inquired. "Why doesn't he do something else?"

"Because he likes it there," said James. "He told us."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to serve someone who treats them poorly. Slavery is wrong," Rose replied.

I caught Severus stiffening up, possibly having memories of his time serving the Dark Lord.

"The House Elves are treated far better at the school than they once were. They even get some vacation. Your mother has made the world of difference for many creatures, Rose."

Albus, Dante, and Prince wandered into the kitchen, and saw Severus enchanting pumpkins from the Potters. He was juicing them midair, and had the juice, guts, and seeds fall through a collandar. There were a couple of "wow"s from the younger boys.

"Your dad is cool," I heard Albus said quietly to Prince, earning a smirk from my youngest son.

A matching smirk came to Severus' lips as he finished juicing the pumpkins.

* * *

We finished preparing our meal, then we all sat together and ate until our bellies were full, and discussed dozens of topics (and Harry had to scold Albus several times over some reasons I found ridiculous). Once dinner was finished, I magicked the table clean and served tea while the kids hurried off into the living room to listen to the Quidditch match on the radio. We could hear them shouting every time one of their favorite teams scored a point.

* * *

It was past ten when everyone left, and Severus and I got the boys ready for bed. They fussed and protested against bedtime that night, but eventually gave in and took their baths and we tucked them into bed.

"Mum?" Gerard said after I tucked him into his blue comforter.

"Yes, love?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his raven hair out of his eyes.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

I furrowed my brow. I was leaning toward one name, and Severus seemed to be leaning toward another. I hoped we would make our decision soon.

"I'm unsure, son. Your little brother will have a name, though. Dad and I just need to decide before he decides to join us!"

"How much longer until he'll be here?" Gerard stared at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, staring attentively.

I smiled down at him.

"Just a few more months, Gerard. You can hold him when he's born. Just think - you get to be the big brother to _two_ boys. Isn't that exciting?"

He smiled a little and nodded his head.

"It's a lot of responsibility, y'know. You'll have to keep them in line at Hogwarts."

"James said you're going to start working there, though," Gerard said suddenly.

I paused for a moment.

"That's true. I'll start my training after the baby is born so I can teach potions. It's something I've wanted to do since I was a student there."

"Just like Daddy?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyes beginning to droop as his head nuzzled into his pillow.

I smiled at him as I rubbed his forehead.

"Just like Daddy."


	11. Christmas

_Two Weeks Before Christmas_

My father arrived one day while Severus was working in the shop, and preparing Bane's position as shopkeep so Severus could focus more of his time on brewing potions. My father was watching Gerard and Prince while Hermione, Ginny, and I went to Diagon Alley and Hogsmede to buy our children (and husbands) Christmas presents. We had to buy a Christmas tree, which I planned to buy from Hagrid as he and Professor Flitwick always had the most gorgeous Christmas trees I ever saw at Hogwarts. The boys were excited to decorate the tree, which I would be purchasing that day as well.

"What are you getting James and Albus?" Hermione asked Ginny as we strolled through Diagon Alley, stopping at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

"I'm getting Albus his own toy broom. He and James fight over the one they have like mad, so it's time to end that foolishness. What are you getting Dante and Rose?"

"Well, Rose would very much like to have some books. I know Dante wants some Muggle toys I've told him about over the years, which Bane is happy to oblige to." Hermione smiled, cheeks pink from the cold, her scarlet robes billowing from the winter air as we entered the shop.

"What about you, Lucy? What do your boys want this year?" Ginny held on to her pregnant belly as she admired a tin of broom polish.

"Aside from their baby brother to arrive already?" I chuckled. "Gerard will want art supplies, Prince will want some books. They'll be looking for toys, and jumpers are always a good gift to give."

"My mum always made us jumpers," Ginny commented. "How do you know you're having a boy? You're only about three months along."

"Call it mother's intuition, I guess." I smiled.

We found the toy broom Ginny was looking for (which was a toy model of a Firebolt, Harry's broom), and she was giddy to find something Harry and Albus could potentially bond over. She complained often of how they were never close enough, and how she hoped the baby would change things. Hermione often said she was thankful that her children were both close to her and Bane, and were best friends with each other.

"Prince is definitely close to Severus, isn't he?" Hermione asked as we left the shop and made our way to a children's toy store.

"He goes in streaks. Sometimes he just wants to be by himself. It's nothing of concern – you know how young children are." I smiled as I held a bag containing a couple figures of the boys' favorite Quidditch players (Lucas Bargeworthy and Roderick Plumpton from English National).

"Gerard has always been close to you, though," said Ginny. "I remember when he was a baby – he'd scream his head off if you left the room. Even Severus couldn't calm him down."

"Gerard is quite different," Hermione commented, then quickly added, "in a good way. He's sensitive and quite gifted. His magic has advanced faster than the rest of the kids in Godric's Hollow. I can only imagine how proud he'll make you once he attends Hogwarts."

"I like to think all of our children are quite advanced for their ages." I nodded curtly, not wanting Prince to be left out. "Where to next?"

* * *

 _Christmas_

Christmas arrived and it was up to Severus and I to host that year. The previous year the Potters hosted Christmas, and they had to engorge their back room to fit a charmed table so Hagrid could join. Unfortunately, Hagrid wasn't able to attend the current year due to being away with his lady friend. Our family and the Potters were attending, and I did all I could to tolerate my parents arguing (mainly my mother), and put up with two Fwoopers who were too curious about what we were fixing for our dinner.

Severus had to take a calming draught in order to make it through the evening. He seemed ready to have a coronary from just having my father there, who had long since been forgiven since he took Gerard joy-riding on his broom. The Lupins were with us, of course, and Teddy took it upon himself to be quite festive that year (with red and green hair with bits of white flaked in it – surely Tonks' idea), and took it upon himself to entertain the younger children. I was positive they were up to no good, but as long as they could keep their clothes clean and didn't blow anything up, I wasn't entirely concerned.

"In two years, I'll be at Hogwarts! What House do you think I'll be in?" Teddy bragged to the younger children.

"Hufflepuff?" Dante suggested. "You're loyal."

"He could be in Ravenclaw. He's quite clever," said Prince. "But Hufflepuff sounds right."

The boys were hanging out in the kitchen entry while Severus, Harry, Bane, and I cooked dinner. It was insisted that the husbands handle dinner that year, but I was stubborn and liked to cook festive meals.

"What House do you think I'll be in?" Prince asked Teddy.

"Slytherin," Teddy, Albus, and Dante said in unison.

"Good. The Noble House of Slytherin. Just like my parents." Prince grinned as he crossed his arms over his black sweater.

Rose, James, and Gerard appeared in the entryway, both carrying a toy they received earlier that day (Gerard holding a Muggle action figure of a Muggle Superhero, whose name I think was Spidermate or something of that effect, given to him by my father), and Rose holding a toy wand, pretending to do real spells.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked as she leaned against the door frame, her cranberry dress looking absolutely adorable on her.

"We're talking about which Hogwarts Houses we're going to be in. Prince is going to be a Slytherin. It's obvious," Teddy said with a smirk.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course Prince will be in Slytherin. _I'm_ going to be in Gryffindor. Just like my mum."

"Not Ravenclaw, like your father?" Bane asked as he rolled the dough for the mince pie, smiling at his first-born.

"I have to be in Gryffindor, Daddy. You know that," was her response.

"What House do you think I'll be in?" Gerard asked as he looked at the group of kids.

"Hufflepuff," James said with a smirk.

Everyone but Teddy laughed.

"Hey, Newt Scamander was in Hufflepuff!" Teddy exclaimed. "And so was my mum!"

"Nobody wants to actually _be_ in Hufflepuff," James said with an eyeroll. " _I'm_ going to be in Gryffindor, just like my parents."

"What's wrong with going into Hufflepuff?" I asked as I looked up from the cranberries I was cooking. "Some of my friends were in Hufflepuff."

"I thought Slytherins hated Hufflepuffs," James said as he stuck his nose up, clearly not that fond of Slytherin.

 _Just like his father…._

"Untrue," Severus chimed in after he raised up from checking on the ham. "Slytherins tend to get along with Ravenclaws best, from my school days, but there have been some known to be friends…."

Gerard stared down at the floor.

"Could I go into Slytherin?" he asked quietly.

Rose, James, and Teddy stared at him oddly.

"You don't pick," Rose said. "The hat picks for you."

"That's not true," said Harry. "You can tell it where you want to go. If you want to be in Slytherin, Gerard, you can tell it. I don't think you'd really be a very good fit in there, though."

"Why's that?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little defensive for my oldest son.

"Well, it's just that Slytherins are… cunning, and shrewd. Gerard seems like a Ravenclaw to me."

"Just like his cousin," Bane said proudly. "Gerard would fit perfectly in Ravenclaw."

"Why? From the sounds of things, it sounds like he'd be _perfect_ for Hufflepuff," Rose said in a smarmy tone, snickering with James.

Teddy glared at her.

"Think about it," Bane said as he stepped out from behind the island to approach his second cousin, "Gerard is very creative and clever. That's what Ravenclaw looks for."

Bane put his hand on Gerard's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Chin up, young cousin. You have plenty of years before you have to worry about which House you'll go into. Either way, you're going to fit in. Hogwarts will be the best years of your life."

"Especially if you go into Hufflepuff!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah. We won't be able to be friends with you though. Sorry, Gerard," Rose teased. "Gryffindors only."

Prince glared at her.

"So what if he goes into Hufflepuff? Also, I'm going into Slytherin! I _know_ it! You gonna stop being my friend, too?"

Prince certainly inherited Severus's temper.

The adults stopped cooking and watched the kids then.

"Prince, you're younger than us. We probably wouldn't see a lot of each other anyway," James said as he leaned against the entrance. "I won't even see Albus much. Right, Al?"

"It's Albus," Albus responded, who had been silent the entire time.

"Right. But I'll see him in the common room every night. We're all going into Gryffindor – even the baby. Potters are Gryffindors through and through," he said proudly.

Harry smirked a little, and it was quite obvious he could see his own father in James, possibly from all the stories he heard during his time in school.

"Kids, why don't you go into the family room and see your grandparents? They're probably lonely in there," I suggested.

"Alright," they all mumbled as they slowly left the kitchen entry and retreated to the hall.

All but Gerard and Albus.

"I'm nervous," Albus suddenly said.

"Me too," Gerard agreed. "What if I'm put in the wrong House?"

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus questioned. "I have to be in Gryffindor. What if I don't like it?"

"You'll love Gryffindor," Harry responded as he went back to making mashed potatoes.

"Gerard, you have nothing to worry about. You're so young – you haven't a thing to worry about, son. You have plenty of time before you board the train and get sorted. Worry about your maths and having fun for now." I smiled at him. "And don't let James and Rose get you worked up."

He slowly nodded before he walked away, letting Bane's hand drop from his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go with him," Albus said as he left the room suddenly.

"He's a sensitive young man," Bane said. "I worry for my young cousin. He will most definitely go into Ravenclaw."

"Then what's there to worry about? A lot of my friends were in Ravenclaw," I responded.

"It's the time _before_ he goes. He'll be upset with their teasing. The hat almost placed me in Hufflepuff."

"The hat did not have to fret over its choice for me," Severus said as he leaned against the counter, his all-black attire fitting tight to his body, making him look delicious as ever.

"I was almost placed in Ravenclaw," I said. "Seems to run in the family."


	12. Babies

_Three Months Later, St. Mungo's Hospital, March 25th  
_

It was the big day – the day the Potters' daughter was due to be born. Everyone was there – including Bane and Hermione, Alex and Taniel, Taniel nearly bursting from being pregnant with fraternal twins. She was due one month before me. I felt nearly ready to pop, and had a mild scare just a week prior to baby girl Potter's birth. Our son (my blasted mother was always right), we were told, could possibly arrive early, which was exciting for us, but also concerning. I had to spend more time in bed, which made me the most boring Mummy in the circle.

Luna and Neville Longbottom were there with their twins, Lorcan and Lysander. They had their mum's silvery eyes. Neville, who was Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, didn't live in the teacher's quarters either. He was Head of Hufflepuff House, which was exciting for all of us. When we learned the news, we threw him a party, which he nearly declined to attend due to his still slight fear of my husband.

Remus, Tonks, and Teddy were there to welcome baby Potter, so you could say the maternity ward's waiting room was pretty full with ten adults and nine children/babies. Gerard had fallen asleep on my lap while we waited rather impatiently for her birth. Severus left and returned within ten minutes' time to give me a potion to help keep me awake since I couldn't drink coffee. I stroked Gerard's raven hair, which was shorter yet still messy compared to Christmas time.

"This is boring! When's the baby gonna come out?" James whined. "She's gotta be even slower than Albus!"

"Like you'd remember _my_ birth," Albus commented as he rolled his eyes while playing with some magical blocks that were in the waiting room.

"I do sorta. I know I was _there_ , anyway," James pouted as he crossed his arms, slumping down in his seat.

"James, please behave. Your mother is currently doing the best she can to have your little sister," I said in a groggy voice.

"Speed it up, Mum!" James hollered with his hands near his mouth to amplify his voice, accidentally _really_ amplifying it so it sounded like it was over an intercom.

"Oops," James said after clearing his throat and smiling sheepishly.

"Just like his father…." Severus mumbled as he took a seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and felt Gerard stir on my lap, resting his head in the crook of my neck and sigh. I hugged my oldest tight to me and let out a sigh as well. I did still love cuddle time with my boys. Severus reached over and brushed Gerard's hair back.

"He's perfect," Severus whispered to me as he stared down at our oldest. "I didn't know I could love another so much."

"That love is about to expand," I said quietly before I looked over at Prince, who was playing Gobstones with Albus and Dante.

Little Rose and James were being lectured by Teddy across from us about the use of their magic, then contradicted himself by taking requests on what color to make his hair, and to give himself a pig's nose. The thought of Lorcan and Lysander, baby Potter, Alex and Taniel's twins, and our son being added to the group of children in the neighborhood blew my mind, and pleased me when I thought of the day when they all boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"How do you do that? I want to do that!" Rose demanded, her red robes wrinkled from sitting in spot for too long, red and gold tights starting to get a little too short on her from her growing like a garden weed.

"Well, you _can't_. Only I can do it." Teddy stuck his tongue out at her and turned his hair bright green. "Think the baby will like this color? Babies are so fussy and strange."

"Says the kid who can make his nose into a dog's snot," James replied. "Arf, arf, Theodore."

"I'll let you know how that works out for me when I'm at Hogwarts, James the Second. Mum says I'll be popular."

"Or just strange," Rose replied.

Taniel and Alex, who had been quiet in their own corner of the waiting room, suddenly made a fuss.

"Her water! It just broke!" Alex exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Everyone's attention was on my baby brother and sister-in-law. Taniel, clad in icy blue maternity robes, looked shocked and a little scared.

"We need a healer!" Hermione exclaimed as she leaped out of her seat and ran for the Nurse's station. "Two more babies are coming!"

"Yay! More babies!" Rose exclaimed with excitement as her hands clapped.

"Just breathe. It'll be okay," Alex said as he grabbed Taniel's hands while two Healers ran in with a wheelchair. "Remember our classes."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, more babies tonight," James said in a grouchy voice. "I'm never gonna get to go home!"

Gerard stirred in my lap and opened his eyes, his hair sticking out every which way it could.

"What's going on?"

"You're about to meet your new cousins, son," Severus said with a smile as he ran his large hand along the side of Gerard's face. "Let's hope they aren't as barking mad as your grandfather."

"Oh no. Dad!" I exclaimed. "I have to send him a Patronus. Gerard, could you hop up, sweetheart?"

Gerard nodded and slid off of me, allowing me to stand and watch as Alex and Taniel rushed back behind the doors where Harry and Ginny currently were, emptying out the waiting room quite a deal.

I opened the waiting room window, welcoming the early spring air into the room and making several people complain, but I told them to hush.

"Dad! Taniel has just gone in to labor. Come to St. Mungo's as soon as possible," I said as I held up my wand with the dragon heartstring core, feeling its power vibrating in my hand.

 _The day I married Severus... our first kiss as husband and wife..._

" _Expecto Patronum_!" I exclaimed, feeling my magic pulsing through my wand, producing the silver light that grew into a panther, which let out a roar of power before it ran out the window.

"Wow," Rose said in owe as she came up behind me, along with the rest of the children.

"I didn't know your Patronus is a panther!" Dante exclaimed. "Why's it a panther? Mum's is an otter. How boring!"

"My mum's the coolest!" Prince exclaimed by my wand arm.

"Kids, just sit down," I said as I tucked my wand away. "You'll learn all about Patronuses when you're older. They're very complex."

I heard the kids mumble and walk away as I stared out the window. I heard someone approach me from behind, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"When you were a little girl, you were always fierce. You'd go head-first into everything you did," Remus said, making me smile. "It wouldn't make sense if you _didn't_ have a panther Patronus."

"I often wonder what my kids will have for a Patronus, and whether they'll find their soulmates. According to everything I've read, Severus and I don't make a lot of sense."

"Sometimes the books don't have an answer," he said as he leaned against the window frame, staring out into the night with his green eyes, his features a little rough from last week's full moon. "You and Severus make sense in your own way. Just remember that, love."

"You always have the answers," I said with a smile. "I wish I could've spent more time with you before the war. You've always been a second father to me. Well, my uncle."

"Your almost-Godfather," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, my mother and _David fucking Bowie_ burst into the waiting room, my mother hysterical over Alex becoming a father. I scowled at "David Bowie" and walked over to him, grabbed him by the sleeve, and pulled him to the side.

"Dad!" I exclaimed in an annoyed voice as we went into a corner.

"My goodness, darling, in public?" came David Bowie's _voice_.

"Dad, stop. This is confusing and embarrassing."

 _He knows I've had a crush on him since childhood. Why does he had to do this?!_

"Oh, Lucy, I've made _so_ much Muggle money today from playing this bugger. It's been so much fun." He grinned as he held up five hundred pounds in his hand. "I'll tell ya something - he gives ol' Sev a run for his money in the downstairs department."

I cringed and wanted to smack my father.

" _Dad_! Don't talk that way, and _ew_! How would you even _know_ that?"

"He used Polyjuice potion and became me once," Severus said as he approached us, looking disgusted at my father. "Why must you _always_ turn into David Bowie? How do you even have access to his hair or anything?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." My father grinned, then checked the wristwatch he was wearing. "Ah. Ten minutes left. Shame. I'm out of Polyjuice, too."

"Thank Merlin," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. "If you have access to Bowie's DNA, why don't you introduce me?"

"Because I don't want to make Sev jealous." Dad laughed, which wasn't even his laugh.

"How are you able to even sound like him?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just a couple charms. It took about ten years to perfect, but by George, I did it! Say, I have the perfect name for your baby - _Jareth_!"

Severus groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"We are _not_ naming our son after a blasted Goblin King!"

"There are goblin kings?" little Rose Geller asked with curiosity as she nosed in on our conversation, then she stared at my father with an odd look. "Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm David Bowie. I'm your cousin Lucy's boyfriend. I'm really famous in the Muggle world. Would you like my autograph, little girl?" he grinned.

I wanted to die.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. You're Uncle Ember," she responded in a flat voice. "Dante, Uncle Ember is here and he's magicked himself into some Muggle."

"Cool!" Dante exclaimed from the opposite corner where the kids were trading Quidditch cards (James having the biggest collection out of all of them, of course).

"Dad, you just got even _creepier_ on so many levels," I mumbled.

"Lucy! Is Taniel okay? Have the Healers said anything? Has _Alex_ said anything?" Mum exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, anxious as one could be as she stared at me with worry in her eyes.

"Taniel is fine. Alex hasn't been out since they took her back."

Just then, Harry came out of the swinging doors, making everyone stop what they were doing and focus on him.

"Ginny has dialated to ten centimeters. She's about to give birth!" he exclaimed. "She wants you there, Hermione."

Hermione, who was sitting with a copy of the _Prophet_ in her lap and doing Arithmacy to calm herself, immediately hopped up and followed Harry back to the birthing room. A scream could be heard, which could have been anyone back there as there were three women in the process of labor and giving birth that night. A small group of older wizards and witches were gathered in the far corner of the waiting room, shooting glares at us occasionally and mumbling rotten things about our children, but we chose to ignore them.

Ten minutes passed before Alex came out, which made my mother (and finally _normal_ looking father) get up from their seats. By that time, the rest of the Weasley clan had shown up, which made the waiting room _extremely_ crowded.

"Taniel has dialated to six centimeters. Her contractions are getting closer," he announced to our group. "What's the word on Harry and Ginny's baby?"

"She's giving birth now," said Bane. "Dear cousin, are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to faint," Alex said quietly. " _Two_ babies. It's so much."

"You're going to be fine, little brother," I said. "You have the easy job, anyway. Now get back in there with her!"

He nodded before disappearing behind the doors, only to have Harry come out immediately after him.

"She's here! She's here!" he exclaimed with tears in his green eyes. "Oh, she's beautiful. She has red hair and all."

"Oh! My baby! What's her name?" Molly Weasley asked, abandoning her enchanted knitting of a pink sleeper for the baby.

"We've decided to name her Lily," Harry said as he was given hugs by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Lily Luna Potter."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Luna exclaimed as she held Lorcan. "We share a name!"

"We've named her after you," Harry said with a smile as he was hugged by his in-laws.

"Remember when he announced that Albus was named after you?" I whispered to Severus, who cringed at the memory.

"Most were demanding they changed it."

"I think you have a fine name," I said as I stroked his long hair. "It's perfectly suiting for you."

I caught Luna getting up to join in on the hug, Lorcan still being held in the process.

"Thank you, Harry. That's very kind of you," she said in her usual whispy tone before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What do you think of that, Neville? There's a little girl named after me."

"It's beautiful, Luna," he said as he approached her with Lysander in his arms.

"Lily Luna?" Fred said as he and George looked at each other, smirking.

"It does flow," George replied.

"But it sounds a bit - "

"- American?"

"Precisely."

They snickered with each other and went to their own families, Fred having a daughter of his own named Georgia, and George having two children named Fred and Roxanne. I was surprised to see the ever-beautiful Angelina Johnson-Weasley there, who was always so busy. We never spent enough time with the ever-large Weasley family. I grinned as I watched Fred play with little Georgia, who was the same age as Roxanne; the girls would be a year behind Prince once they were old enough for Hogwarts.

One by one, everyone went back to meet Lily. I was amazed at her head of whispy red hair, as she was the only one of the Potter children to have it. Severus didn't go back to see her, just like with James and Albus. Their names were probably hard enough for him to cope with - but now a baby girl named Lily Potter was in our circle, it must have brought back old memories and feelings for him. I would later confine in Hermione about his potential feelings while she raved and ranted about her Minister campaign, which she was winning anyway.

* * *

 _St. Mungo's, March 26th_

It was after midnight when Alex ran out to announce the birth of their first baby.

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "I have a son!"

"Oh, another boy! I knew there was going to be a boy with you, son," Mum exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What's his name?"

"Tell you guys in a second. I have to get back to Taniel!" He hurried back behind the doors.

The waiting room thinned out considerably. The Weasleys all moved back to be with Harry and Ginny, and the other couple moved out of the room to be with their party.

Five minutes later, Alex was back out again.

"It's a girl! A girl! I have a _daughter_. Oh, she's beautiful. She looks just like Taniel," Alex exclaimed through his tears. "A son _and_ a daughter!"

"Good job, son!" Dad exclaimed as he came over to slap Alex on the back.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you two. When can we go see them?" Mum went over and hugged Alex, who was wearing a Healer's uniform and a mask.

"They said to give them a few minutes to clean the babies."

"What are their names?" I asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you when you guys come back to meet them." Alex grinned.

* * *

Five minutes later, all of us (excluding Tonks, who opted to stay out to watch the children, most of whom had fallen asleep) piled in a private room, where Taniel was holding both a baby in blue and a baby in pink in her arms. She was smiling at them, cooing as she leaned down to kiss their heads. Severus held my hand, whispering about how it'll be me in that position in just a few months and how he was excited for the moment.

"Everyone," Alex said as he got our attention, taking the baby in blue from Taniel. "This is Maximus Antonio Geller. Or just Max."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Baby Max," Mum said as she tried to come over to take my nephew from Alex, who motioned for her to get back.

"Mum, not now," I said with an eye roll. "You can smother your grandchildren in a bit. Let's hear what my niece's name is."

"Yes, what is our little girl cousin's name?" Bane asked as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and gave her a squeeze, making her blush.

Alex gently gave Max back to Taniel as he picked up the baby in the pink blanket.

"This little princess is Emilia Allete Geller." He smiled down at her as he gave her a kiss before handing her back to Taniel. "Our son and daughter."

He smiled down at Taniel before kissing her.

"Grandma gets to hold them first," Taniel said as she looked up at our mum. "Who do you want to hold first?"

"My granddaughter. Oh, a little girl! The _only_ girl!"

"She's extra special," Dad commented. "Poor dear gets to be one of the only girls in this giant group of kids you've all had. What is it with you all having boys?"

"Talent," Severus responded stiffly.

We did read a while back that the better a man was in better, the higher the chances of having boys were. Severus definitely did not fall short of being an outstanding lover in bed. Well, I was proof if that experiment was true - we had three boys!

Bane pulled out his camera and took photographs of the babies, everyone holding the babies (Severus was less inclined as they were not his, but he still held them), and got a photo of everyone (including himself) together with my baby brother and sister-in-law with my new niece and nephew. I was a proud aunt, and couldn't believe I got one of each. We stuck around the hospital for about half an hour before Severus and I collected Gerard and Prince and apparated home, put them to bed, and went to bed ourselves. It'd been a long night and we all needed our rest.


End file.
